Wolf und Mond
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo, en unas montañas siempre cubiertas de nieve, dos hermanos viven un gran misterio, con un terrible secreto oculto. ¿Qué sucede con el lobo que merodea por el bosque?
1. Los celos del Sol

**1. Los celos del Sol**

_Kaley entró en la habitación de los niños, como todas las noches._

_Shawn, su hijo mayor, con el pelo gris y los ojos plateados, no había aguantado hasta que llegara a arroparlos y se había quedado dormido. Pero Elsie, la pequeña, con su pelo y sus ojos de color azul añil, igual que su madre, estaba despierta, y observaba atentamente como la joven mujer caminaba para cerrar la ventana de la habitación._

_- Mami... los lobos vuelven a aullar... -Susurró la niña de pelo azulado, mientras se encogía en la cama junto a su hermano._

_- ¿Tienes miedo a los lobos, Elsie?_

_- Un poco... Las gentes del pueblo dicen que el lobo que hay ahí fuera es malo, que se lleva a los niños..._

_- Oh, nena... -Susurró Kaley, mientras se sentaba en la cama, al lado de la niña, y la abrazaba contra su pecho- No tienes que creer a esas personas ignorantes. El lobo nunca te va a hacer daño._

_La pequeña se reconfortó en brazos de su madre._

_- ¿Alguna vez te he contado al historia del lobo?_

_La niña negó, haciendo que su madre sonriera._

_- Bueno... -Comenzó mientras volvía a acostar a Elsie junto a su hermano, y los arropaba con cuidado- Sucedió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Por aquel entonces, el espíritu del Sol y el espíritu de la Luna aun hablaban con los seres humanos, ¿Sabes? Disfrutaban de la compañía, pero no se involucraban demasiado con nosotros. Aprovechaban que podían verse y estar juntos, pues por el día y la noche, con sus auténticos cuerpos, debían estar separados._

_La niña escuchaba la historia de su madre con atención, asombrándose con cada palabra que decía._

_- Hasta que un día Luna se prendó. Un ser, otro espíritu... Lobo, la había cautivado de tal forma, que ella se pasaba todo el tiempo observándolo con atención. Su espíritu caminaba junto a él, le hablaba con palabras dulces, le concedía todo lo que le pedía... y Lobo la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y solo quería complacerla._

_- ¿Y qué pasó?_

_- Pues que... Sol se sentía celoso. Ya no podía estar mucho con Luna, porque los separaban el día y la noche, y cuando estaban en la Tierra, ella apenas le prestaba atención, pues siempre estaba en compañía de Lobo. ¿Sabes lo que hizo Sol por los celos que sentía?_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Convirtió al espíritu de Lobo en un animal, con garras y pelo por todo el cuerpo, y grandes colmillos que podían morder con fuerza cualquier cosa, y le quitó el don de hablar, permitiéndole solo gruñir y aullar._

_- Y... ¿qué le hizo a Luna?_

_Kaley adoptó una expresión triste._

_- Hizo que Luna no pudiera bajar del cielo nunca más. Su espíritu no volvió a comunicarse con los seres humanos ni los otros espíritus, y como única compañía en el cielo de la noche tenía a las estrellas, que sentían tanta pena por ella que se quedaron a su alrededor, iluminándola para siempre. Así que ahora está ahí, en el cielo, observando como Lobo la llama cada noche con sus aullidos, pero sin poder responderle._

_- ¿Y Sol volvió a bajar del cielo?_

_- Eso es lo más triste... Cuando bajaba al mundo, Sol veía como Luna lloraba desde el cielo por no poder hablar con Lobo, y se sintió triste por haberle hecho algo tan malo por celos. Su estancia en la Tierra se volvió triste, y ya no era tan luminoso como antes por el dolor de Luna. De modo que también su espíritu abandonó el mundo, y no volvió a salir del cielo. Por eso Luna y Sol están siempre separados, y solo se ven durante los eclipses._

_- Lobo me da mucha pena, pero Sol también lo pasó mal... Quería a Luna, y la perdió por intentar tenerla para él..._

_- Si... pero bueno, esperaremos a que Luna le perdone algún día, ¿Vale? En fin, pequeña, es hora de que duermas, tu hermano ya lleva un rato dormido._

_La pequeña asintió, un poco más tranquila, y se acomodó junto al niño._

_Kaley la besó en la frente, y apagó las velas de la pequeña lámpara, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y dejar a los niños._

_- Mami..._

_- ¿Si?_

_- ¿Por qué el lobo aúlla a la Luna?_

_La mujer se quedó pensando, y dedicó una sonrisa tierna a la niña._

_- Porque está enamorado de ella, y quiere llevársela para no compartirla con nadie. Pero ella no puede ser solo para él._

_- Que triste... Espero que algún día los tres puedan ser felices, estar juntos..._

_La pequeña Elsie se encogió y miró a su hermano mayor dormido. Su madre los observó compasiva._

_- No temas a los lobos, Elsie. Solo son malos en los cuentos de la gente que no los comprende. Pero tú posees algo especial. Ellos nunca te harán daño._

_La niña se destapó un poco y se acurrucó junto a su hermano, quedándose dormida, mientras su madre se acercaba y les acariciaba el pelo con dulzura._

_- Mis preciosos niños... -Susurraba, arropándolos._

_Salió de la habitación, y antes de cerrar la puerta, miró como sus hijos se abrazaban._

_- Descansa, mi regalo de la Luna._

_**[...]**_

Era un día frío.

La nieve cubría las montañas, como siempre, pero había dejado de caer por la noche, y ahora se contemplaba un hermoso cielo ligeramente azulado, pero repleto de nubes. Los árboles de los bosques estaban casi blancos por completo, y de vez en cuando el viento los sacudía y los libraba de la nieve. Un joven chico merodeaba a través del bosque, observando el paisaje y procurando no hacer ruido.

Tenía el pelo gris, igual que sus ojos, y la piel blanquecina. Se detuvo junto a un árbol, y lo acarició por una pequeña parte, donde sobresalían las marcas de un fuerte arañazo. Era reciente.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó un ruido a su alrededor, como si partieran una rama. Le dio la espalda al árbol, intentando concentrarse por si escuchaba algún otro sonido alarmante.

Entrecerró los ojos, pero no veía nada más que los árboles, y el pueblo a lo lejos.

- ¡Te pillé!

Se asustó cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por los hombros, y cayó al suelo, cubriéndose de nieve. Pero se alivió al darse cuenta de que esa voz le era familiar. Abrió los ojos para contemplar a la chica, que lo observaba riéndose junto al árbol.

Su hermana pequeña, Elsie, con su pelo largo y suelto, y sus ojos de color añil, relucientes por la luz del sol blanco que iluminaba las montañas. Llevaba su acostumbrado vestido largo de color marrón, acompañado de su capa roja con capucha. Se fijó en que también llevaba una cesta colgada del brazo.

- Me has asustado.

- Eso era lo que pretendía. Pero bueno, asustarte no es demasiado difícil.

Shawn la observó con cariño.

- ¿Como me has encontrado, hermanita?

- ¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando? Conozco el bosque como la palma de mi mano... y sabes que a ti te conozco mejor todavía.

La chica lo miró por un momento a los ojos, para luego dejar de prestarle atención, y fijarse en el árbol. Se agachó un poco, y acarició las marcas.

- Pobre árbol. Parece que el lobo ha estado por aquí hace poco...

- Sí, las marcas son bastante recientes. Tal vez se esté acercando al pueblo de nuevo. Esperemos que esta vez no haga daño a nadie. De momento no he encontrado muchas marcas.

Elsie escuchaba atentamente a su hermano, mientras recogía la cesta y se acercaba a él. Levantó el pañuelo blanco que la cubría, dejando ver algo de comida recién hecha.

- Te fuiste muy pronto y sin desayunar.

- Gracias -Dijo Shawn, sonriendo mientras cogía un panecillo relleno de queso caliente, y lo mordía.

Ambos caminaron por el bosque con calma, conversando tranquilamente.

No eran hermanos de sangre. La familia de Shawn había sufrido un accidente en las montañas, y él había sido el único superviviente, cuando solo tenía seis años, y la familia de Elsie lo acogió en cuanto se enteraron.

Pero siempre se habían querido como hermanos de verdad. Les solían decir que seguramente habían nacido para ser hermanos. Desde que se vieron por primera vez habían estado muy unidos.

- Me he enterado de que finalmente papá te ha prometido con Byron.

- Sí, ¿Como lo sabes? Aun no lo han anunciado.

- Escuché a mamá comentándolo por la mañana. Está contenta. Y me imagino que tú también lo estás. Felicidades.

La chica enrojeció, y sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Parecía que iba ser algo complicado zanjarlo, por el incidente que tuvimos con el lobo hace unos años...

- Sí... -Se limitó a susurrar el chico, mientras se acariciaba el abdomen.

Debajo de la ropa, ocultaba una gruesa cicatriz, a la que su cuerpo se había habituado hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ambos recordaron lo que había pasado aquella vez, aquella tarde hacía cinco años...

...

_- ¡Shawn...!_

_- ¡Elsie, corre...!_

_La niña no se movió. Se quedó paralizada al ver a su hermano tirado en la nieve, mirándola asustado y respirando con fuerza, dejando un ligero rastro de sangre en la espesa capa blanca._

_Vio al lobo, de pelo grisáceo, observando al niño fijamente, hasta que se percató también de su presencia. __Elsie se echó hacia atrás, hasta darse en la espalda con un árbol. Pero aunque tenía miedo, no se movió, ni gritó. Estaba más preocupada por su hermano que por lo que le pudiera pasar. Si el lobo se conformaba con ella y se olvidaba de Shawn, estaría bien._

_Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y esperar lo inevitable._

_El lobo gris se acercó a ella, dejando a Shawn, que casi estaba inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre. Se acercó tanto al cuerpo de la niña, que esta podía oler en él el inconfundible olor del bosque, mezclado con el de la parte más alta de las montañas y su olor natural. Era una mezcla muy extraña, olía como a almizcle, daba escalofríos cuanto más se aproximaba el animal._

_La niña estaba asustada, pero aun así se daba cuenta de que la bestia estaba tardando demasiado en actuar. __Abrió los ojos, y se sorprendió en el acto._

_Su mirada se encontró de frente con los ojos del lobo, que la miraban pausados. __Aun con la respiración entrecortada, pudo admirar los ojos verdes del depredador. Eran escalofriantes, pero increíblemente hermosos._

_El animal la observó, para después olerle el cuerpo detenidamente. __Elsie no sabía que hacer, como actuar... y no sabía como actuaría su futuro asesino al percibir su olor._

_Pero de todas maneras, no se movió. Le sería imposible escapar, y aunque lo lograra, ni en sueños dejaría ahí solo a su hermano malherido. __Su corazón latía desbocado. Y de algún modo, el lobo se dio cuenta, porque para sorpresa de la niña, el animal pegó una de sus orejas en su pecho, como si intentara escuchar. __Pero lo que más sorprendió a la niña de pelo azul no fue lo mucho que estaba tardando la bestia en acabar con su vida, sino que... en realidad, ese animal no parecía una amenaza realmente._

_Casi sin darse cuenta, alargó las manos hasta el cuerpo del lobo, dispuesta a acariciarlo.__No estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus manos se movían solas..._

_Estaba a punto de tocar al lobo, justo cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido. __La gente del pueblo. __Los estaban buscando. Seguramente estaban armados._

_El animal se dio cuenta, porque antes de que Elsie pudiera tocarlo, se apartó bruscamente de su cuerpo, empujándola y haciéndola caer contra la nieve __Se alejó de los dos niños, corriendo en dirección a las montañas. Se detuvo un momento, y miró de nuevo a la niña. __Ella se levantó un poco, con el pelo revuelto y algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro._

_Vio como de nuevo el lobo la observaba, para después correr, y desaparecer para siempre._

_No se lo pensó dos veces, y como pudo se arrastró por la nieve hasta llegar a su hermano, que se hallaba inconsciente. Le sostuvo la cabeza, y lo abrazó con fuerza para darle calor, al menos hasta que la gente del pueblo diera con ellos._

_..._

- Desde ese incidente la reputación de nuestra familia se vio afectada.

- No fue por mucho tiempo.

- Shawn, la gente sabe que no es normal que alguien sobreviva al ataque de un lobo, y menos dos niños de nueve años, además tú estabas herido. Fue una suerte que confiaran en las afirmaciones de nuestros padres, y no nos acusaran de brujería, ni nada de eso. Pero se ve que aun desconfían de nosotros. Es una suerte que la familia de Byron sea tan buena.

- ¿Brujería por librarnos del ataque de un animal salvaje?

- Venga, ya sabes como es esa gente. Son demasiado supersticiosos.

- Elsie, recuerda lo que siempre nos dijo mamá. Esa gente no comprende, no saben nada de los lobos. Además, tú no saliste herida, ¿qué más quieres? Fue hace mucho tiempo. Todo ha pasado. Y por fin podrás estar en paz, y casada con una buena persona dentro de unos años. Deja de preocuparte por el lobo. Aunque se esté acercanco al pueblo, no quiero que esta vez intentes algo. Ya lo has provocado demasiadas veces.

- ¡Pero es que...!

- No voy a permitir que te metas en un lío con ese animal. Si alguien va a detenerlo, ese seré yo -Miró un momento hacia el sol-. Ya debe ser mediodía, sabes que a nuestros padres no les gusta que andemos merodeando mucho por el bosque. Será mejor que volvamos.

- Vale... -Dijo Elsie, suspirando.

Shawn se detuvo en seco y miró a su hermana, para después abrazarla con fuerza.

- A mí me hizo daño... no permitiré que te haga daño a ti también.

Elsie miró a su hermano con una triste sonrisa cuando se separaron. El chico la agarró de la mano, y los dos caminaron lentamente, bajando del bosque.

Él había caído inconsciente después de que el lobo lo hiriera, y no había visto nada de lo que le había pasado a ella. No había visto como el lobo no parecía decidido a matarla, y tampoco como se había apoyado en su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón acelerado. El lobo no le había hecho daño. Ni siquiera lo había intentado. Desde ese día, no se había vuelto a encontrar con él, y quería encontrarlo. Necesitaba verlo, aunque fuera solo una vez. Y ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza el decirle nada a su hermano. No se lo había dicho absolutamente a nadie. Ya cinco años guardando su gran secreto...

Se sorprendieron cuando llegaron a la entrada del pueblo. Había un gran revuelo. La gente salía apresurada de las casas y corría hacia el centro del pueblo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -Susurró Elsie, confundida, intercambiando una mirada inquieta con su hermano.

Se apresuraron y caminaron rápido siguiendo a la gente, aun agarrados de la mano con más fuerza que antes. Lograron escuchar gritos de miedo, sorpresa, y también de dolor y de pérdida.

No podía haber pasado nada bueno. Y por una pequeña parte en lo más profundo de su interior, sentían que sabían la respuesta.

Llegaron a un callejón que no era demasiado frecuentado, hasta un grupo de muchísima gente, apiñada rodeando algo, con mirada preocupada y asustada. Se movieron a través de la gente, y llegaron hasta el punto que todos miraban.

Elsie fue la primera en verlo, y se quedó horrorizada, sin poder moverse. Hasta que llegó Shawn, que en cuanto vio lo que era el centro de atención, rodeó a su hermana con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, impidiendo que siguiera mirando.

Y es que ahí, tendido en el suelo, en un gran charco rojo, se hallaba el cuerpo de una persona...

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em>Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me perteneces a mí, sinó a Level-5<em>

_Elsie River es un personaje original creado por mí._


	2. El ataque de los que observan

**1. El ataque de los que observan.**

Elsie se despertó de golpe, empapada en sudor. Respiraba con fuerza. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y observó la habitación lentamente. La ventana estaba abierta, y se veía un poco de cielo cubierto de estrellas.

Se calmó un poco, pero no pudo evitar sentir como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Notó que alguien la agarraba por la cintura, y se sobresaltó, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era su hermano.

- Shawn... Siento haberte despertado...

El chico la miró, y le rodeó un poco más la cintura con el brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo y haciendo que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿Otra vez él?

- Sí...

- ¿Qué pasaba esta vez?

- Estábamos en el bosque. Si no recuerdo mal estábamos... bailando juntos. Y de repente sentí que alguien nos observaba. -Dudó antes de continuar- Era el lobo de ojos verdes. Me miraba a los ojos, y cuando me giraba para no verlo... él ya no estaba. Luego solo podía escuchar sus gritos.

- Lo siento. Lo habrás pasado mal.

La chica se recostó contra el cuerpo de su hermano, notando como estallaba en lágrimas.

- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué tenía que matarlo precisamente a él...?

**...**

_La gente del pueblo observaba al chico que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, sobre un gran charco de sangre. __Su cuerpo estaba lleno de arañazos y marcas de mordiscos._

_Había muerto desangrado. __Tanto su ropa, como su rostro, como su pelo color crema, estaban completamente cubiertos de sangre. __Sus ojos oscuros estaban abiertos, pero sin vida._

_- ¡Axel...! -Susurraba Elsie, mientras empezaba a llorar en brazos de su hermano, que intentaba impedir que siguiera viendo el cuerpo de su amigo._

_El chico de pelo plateado observaba la escena. __No había ninguna duda, h__abía sido el lobo._

_O tal vez... había más de uno._

_Lo habían tomado por sorpresa, acabando con su vida en pocos minutos. Dejaban muchas muestras visibles. Habían sido muy agresivos, aunque era imposible que por la sorpresa Axel forcejeara o tuviera alguna oportunidad para escapar. __Por el estado y el olor... llevaba muerto unas cuantas horas. Lo habrían atacado por la noche._

_Elsie dejaba salir su desesperación, pero él intentaba parecer tranquilo._

_Los tres eran buenos amigos._

**...**

- Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera. Axel estaba en el lugar y en el momento equivocado.

- Es horrible... No me encaja nada.

- ¿Por qué no te encaja?

- Los lobos... No es la primera vez que matan a alguien del pueblo, pero siempre lo han hecho en el bosque. Nunca han venido hasta aquí. Son inteligentes, saben que aquí podrían correr peligro. Algo ha hecho que bajen hasta el pueblo.

Shawn se tensó bajo el cuerpo de su hermana.

- ¿Qué crees que podría ser?

- No lo sé. Pero hay algo extraño... Un lobo no ataca a un ser humano si no es por una buena razón.

El chico la abrazó con dulzura, recostándose en la cama y haciendo que se tumbara sobre él.

- Deja de martirizarte. Ya es tarde para lamentarnos.

- Lo sé...

- Su muerte no habrá sido en vano. Te lo prometo.

Elsie suspiró, y se abrazó a él, cerrando los ojos. Su hermano actuaba de un modo muy extraño. Había sido un gran amigo de Axel, al igual que ella. Tal vez ese incidente lo estuviera cambiando. Tal vez se viera forzado a madurar de golpe.

Pero... ¿y si pretendía enfrentarse al lobo? ¿Y si no era solo al lobo de ojos verdes, sino también a los demás?

No.

No debía pensar en eso. No quería hacerlo. Shawn sabía perfectamente lo que era la fuerza de un lobo. Su hermano no era tan temerario como para hacer algo tan estúpido. Decidió relajarse, e intentar dormir un poco.

Aunque volviera a tener pesadillas. Aunque volviera a soñar con Axel... y con los lobos.

**[...]**

A la mañana siguiente, Shawn se volvió a levantar temprano. Se dio cuenta de que Elsie no estaba en la cama. Supuso que había vuelto a tener un mal sueño, y quería estar sola.

Era lo mejor en esos momentos. Estaba demasiado dolida. Tres días no eran suficiente para olvidar años de amistad. Elsie estaba demasiado unida a él. Habían compartido demasiadas cosas, incluso alguna que otra vez sus padres habían pensado en él como una opción para el compromiso.

Una sombra oscura asomó en el corazón de Shawn. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero decidió evitarlo a toda costa.

Pensó en los lobos. Sabía que desde siempre habían sido la obsesión de su hermana. Cuando Ojos Verdes, como ella lo llamaba, los atacó, cuando lo dejó inconsciente mientras se desangraba... Solo recordaba que antes de caer en la oscuridad, había visto como el lobo se acercaba a ella. Pero luego todo se volvía negro. Elsie le había dicho que cuando el lobo iba a por ella, los cazadores ya estaban llegando y hacían ruido, y que eso asustó al animal. Por eso la dejó en paz y escapó.

Mas nunca había llegado a creerlo del todo. Había algo que su hermana le ocultaba.

Salió de su casa, e intentando no llamar mucho la atención, salió del pueblo y se adentró en el bosque. Encontraría algo. Por ella.

**...**

Elsie estaba en uno de los establos del pueblo, con los caballos. Había salido de casa justo antes de que amaneciera, dejando a su hermano durmiendo, y solo se le había ocurrido ir ahí. Necesitaba estar a solas para pensar.

Llevaba días durmiendo muy mal. Lo de Axel la había afectado de verdad. Era la segunda vez que los lobos le hacían daño a alguien a quien quería. Su madre siempre le había hablado mucho de los lobos, le había contado cosas maravillosas, leyendas que los convertían en seres magníficos...

Pero la cruda realidad era esa. Estaban haciendo daño a gente inocente. Le seguía pareciendo extraño que se hubieran molestado en bajar hasta el pueblo, pero aun así habían atacado. Habían matado. Ya no eran esas hermosas criaturas enamoradas de la Luna que aparecían en sus cuentos favoritos.

Se acercó a uno de los caballos, de color marrón muy claro, y le acarició el rostro suavemente, mirándolo fijamente.

- Qué bonito eres... Que ojos más grandes tienes... y que orejas más grandes tienes... -Susurró suavemente, en tono apacible- Y que boca tan, tan bonita. Seguro que eres un caballo muy listo.

Desvió su atención del caballo, mirando a la salida del establo. Era justamente el callejón donde había aparecido el cuerpo de Axel.

- Vosotros lo visteis, ¿Verdad? Visteis lo que pasó. Sois los únicos que saben lo que realmente sucedió.

El caballo movió un poco las orejas, y sacudió la cabeza, observando atentamente a la chica, aunque dejando de prestarle atención en el momento en que escuchó a alguien entrando al establo.

- ¿Elsie?

La chica se sorprendió al oír su nombre, y se quitó la capucha roja para ver quien la llamaba. No esperaba encontrarse con él. El chico de pelo rubio ceniza, y ojos rojos. Byron, su prometido desde hacía unos días.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando descubrieron el cuerpo de Axel. Él había intentado acercarse a ella, como si quisiera consolarla, pero Elsie había preferido evitarlo. Nunca habían hablado mucho. Prácticamente no se conocían en persona, solo de vista y mediante sus familias.

El chico no había escogido unos días muy buenos para comenzar a fomentar la relación. Y ella tampoco sabía muy bien qué podría decirle. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos durante unos instantes, para luego seguir acariciando al caballo.

Byron la observó comprensivo, y se acercó un poco más a ella, haciendo ademán de acariciar al animal como ella.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Como es que estás aquí cuando la mayor parte del pueblo aun no ha salido de casa?

- Supuse que aquí podría estar sola.

- Entiendo que estés triste. Y aun es reciente, pero... la soledad no te va a ayudar.

- Puede que a ti no.

- Supongo que no. Yo no conocía a Axel tanto como tú. Lo siento mucho.

Elsie sabía que estaba siendo demasiado fría con él. No quería hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo. En esos momentos no era capaz de hablar de relaciones ni tampoco del futuro.

El chico pareció oír algo, y miró hacia la salida del establo.

- Debo irme -Dijo en voz baja. Tal vez esperaba una respuesta que no consiguió obtener. Se acercó un poco a ella, y le susurró algo al oído-. Yo solo quiero que estés a salvo. Quiero que seamos felices juntos. Por ahora... tendré que conseguir que nada te perjudique.

Elsie hizo como que no se inmutó de las palabras que le había dicho, pero captó de inmediato su significado. Justo cuando Byron estaba a punto de salir del establo, se giró un poco hacia él.

- Si quieres que sea feliz contigo...

El chico se sorprendió, y se paró en la salida, para mirar atrás. La miró a los ojos, esperando a que terminara de hablar. Veía que se había puesto más seria que antes.

- No pienses en los lobos -Susurró la chica de pelo añil-. No te acerques a ellos.

Byron se inquietó un poco por sus palabras. Pero a pesar de todo, le sonrió con ternura, para luego salir y dejarla sola. La chica apoyó la cabeza en el cuello del caballo, suspirando. Estaba triste y decepcionada por el comportamiento de los lobos, pero no quería que nadie les persiguiera, y mucho menos Byron.

Pero no temía lo que pudiera hacerles, sino lo que ellos podrían hacerle a él. Ya había perdido a Axel, y casi había perdido a su hermano... No quería que él también se pusiera en peligro.

Tenía que descubrir lo que pasaba con los lobos que se escondían en las montañas.

**...**

Shawn había llegado a la parte alta del bosque.

Estaba empezando a nevar, pero no intentó taparse, dejó que los finos copos blancos le cayeran sobre el cuerpo y el pelo. Observaba detenidamente los árboles, y el suelo cubierto de blanco, por si veía algo diferente. No había nada en absoluto. No dejaba de pensar en lo que ella le había dicho. Era verdad que los lobos nunca atacaban a un ser humano sin motivo, no eran animales imprudentes.

Se sorprendió, ya que escuchó un aullido a lo lejos. Algo inquieto, se sacudió la nieve del pelo, y bajó silenciosamente por el bosque.

**[...]**

Caía la noche.

El sol casi había desaparecido, y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo poco a poco. La gente del pueblo comenzaba a entrar en sus casas. Después del ataque de la pasada noche, a nadie le agradaba la idea de estar fuera de su hogar, y exponerse a un posible peligro.

Byron ya comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, cuando de pronto algo lo sorprendió. Alguien estaba saliendo del pueblo, con cuidado de que nadie se alertara. Parecía que iba a adentrarse en el bosque. Una chica de vestido marrón y capa roja con la capucha tapándole la cabeza, llevando una cesta colgada del brazo. Pero no le hizo falta reconocer su aspecto para saber que solo ella era capaz de hacer algo tan temerario como adentrarse sola en el bosque, cuando casi había anochecido.

_**Continuará**_


	3. La flor de la nieve

**3. La flor de la nieve.**

Elsie caminaba tranquila por el bosque. Estaba nevando, pero no le importaba. Andaba con calma alrededor de los árboles.

Se cubría la cabeza con la capucha de su capa roja, y de vez en cuando se paraba a recoger edelweiss, las flores que crecían en la nieve y que soportaban el frío, y las depositaba con cuidado en la cesta que llevaba colgada del brazo. Estaba cayendo la noche, y hacía mucho frío. Pero no quería salir del bosque todavía.

No se daba cuenta de que Byron le había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo, y estaba tranquila solo con la compañía de los árboles.

Cantaba entre susurros la canción de cuna que su madre siempre le había cantado cuando era pequeña, haciendo que su dulce voz provocara un débil eco que resonaba en todos los rincones del bosque.

Escuchó un pequeño ruido a sus espaldas, e intentó hacer como que no había oído nada. Terminó su dulce canto, atreviéndose a mirar un poco hacia atrás, ladeando la cabeza. Se asustó, pero apenas se movió. No sería buena idea moverse en esos momentos.

El lobo que caminaba tras ella con paso lento no era el único que había por los alrededores.

Tras los árboles comenzaron a surgir poco a poco, lo que podría ser una gran manada de lobos. Podían ser más de veinte. Lobos de tamaño medio, tenían que ser jóvenes todavía... Algunos eran de color negro, otros marrones, grises, blancos... Elsie se asustó, y tal y como había sucedido cinco años atrás, cuando el lobo gris de ojos verdes había atacado a su hermano, apoyó su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, temerosa.

Byron también se inquieto por esa sorpresa, y con miedo por lo que le pudiera pasar a la chica, y dispuesto a protegerla, se adelantó un poco más hacia ellos, intentando no hacer ruido todavía. Si conseguía atraer la atención de los animales, correría en dirección a las montañas, y los alejaría todo lo posible de ella.

Pero se frenó en seco por lo que sucedió en ese momento.

Tanto él como Elsie, aunque ella no sabía donde estaba, se sorprendieron al ver como los lobos se inclinaban en una especie de reverencia, como si intentaran decir que no tenían malas intenciones. La chica seguía asustada y sin moverse, respirando con fuerza, en parte también por el frío que helaba el aire.

Retiró la mano del lado del árbol con un pequeño grito ahogado, cuando sintió que uno de los lobos, un hermoso ejemplar de color negro, la acariciaba con la cabeza. El lobo negro se sentó a un lado, y la miró fijamente con unos magníficos ojos verdes.

Elsie lo miró sorprendida, dándose cuenta de que los lobos no tenían la menor intención de hacerle daño. Al menos por el momento. Tenía que comprobarlo para estar segura.

Se agachó cuidadosa y precavida para recoger la cesta, que se le había caído a la nieve, esparciendo las flores.

Notaba como los lobos observaban atentamente todos sus movimientos, y se inquietó un poco cuando otro de ellos, de pelaje marrón claro y ojos de color avellana, casi ambarinos, se acercaba un poco a ella, para oler las flores con curiosidad.

La chica no se movió, aunque se sorprendió cuando el lobo se acercó un poco más y acarició su mano con el hocico. Era muy suave, aunque también algo áspero. Aun con un poco de miedo, intentó parecer segura y acarició la cabeza del animal, subiendo con su mano hasta el centro de sus ojos y luego hasta las orejas. El lobo estaba tranquilo, y se dejaba acariciar sin problemas, entrecerrando los ojos y acercándose a la chica con calma.

- No deberíais estar tan cerca del pueblo -Logró susurrar Elsie, con la voz entrecortada-. Hay muchos cazadores, y son peligrosos, pueden haceros mucho daño...

Los lobos movían un poco las orejas, como si de verdad entendieran lo que la chica de capa roja les estaba diciendo.

Comenzaron a acercarse, y Elsie se levantó, dejando la cesta y las flores tiradas obre la nieve, y empezó a caminar pausadamente entre los animales. Observaba a los lobos fijamente, con cautela, sobre todo a los grises. Pero ninguno de ellos tenía los ojos verdes. Ninguno de ellos era el lobo que había visto aquella vez.

Sin embargo, ellos actuaban con confianza, se acercaban a ella y hacían algo de presión en sus manos y en sus piernas con la cabeza, como si pidieran atención y caricias. Elsie iba cogiendo confianza, y comenzaba a acariciarlos lentamente, admirándolos mientras caminaba entre ellos. Eran tan hermosos... Por mucho que fueran depredadores, en esos momentos estaban muy tranquilos y dispuestos a dejar sus instintos a un lado.

Siempre le habían parecido algo fascinante. Sí, les había tenido miedo, pero hubiera sido peor si su madre no le hubiera hablado tanto de ellos.

Era verdad. Su madre siempre le dijo que ellos nunca le harían daño. Aunque nunca le dijo el por qué.

Byron la observaba asustado.

¿Los lobos salvajes se dejaban acariciar y pedían atenciones a Elsie? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Se sentía aliviado porque no le hicieran daño, y al menos dejaban ver que no estaban dispuestos a amenazar la vida de la chica. Pero sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. No entendía nada.

Elsie caminaba tranquilamente entre ellos, los miraba directamente a los ojos, los acariciaba suavemente, les dedicaba palabras... Se detuvo a acariciar a uno de los lobos, de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes brillantes, agachándose a su lado. Era un ejemplar precioso, parecía más joven que los demás. Acabaría de llegar a la edad adulta. Y sin embargo, estaba muy tranquilo.

Lo miró con tristeza, pero le sonrió débilmente mientras le acariciaba el cuello con suavidad.

- Si tu pelo fuera de color gris podría ser tú... Aunque igualmente eres precioso.

Por increíble que pareciera, el lobo la comprendió, y soltó un pequeño gruñido, mientras pasaba su cabeza por debajo de la palma de su mano, para luego echarse un poco hacia atrás y lamérsela, como si intentara consolarla. Elsie pareció entenderlo, y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa tierna, acariciándolo con dulzura. Pero su agradecimiento se vio interrumpido, porque de repente todos los lobos se alejaron un poco, dejando libre un espacio en el camino hasta ella. La chica estaba confundida, y cuando levantó la mirada hacia el final del espacio que habían dejado libre sus acompañantes, enmudeció.

Otro lobo había aparecido.

Por como se comportaban los otros lobos, supuso que sería el líder de la manada. Imponía respeto, pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de la chica.

El nuevo lobo tenía un pelaje de un hermoso color gris plateado.

Elsie se incorporó, al ver como el lobo plateado se dirigía lentamente a ella. Entrecerró sus ojos añiles, para fijarse en los suyos, esperando verlos de color verde. Pero la sombra de la decepción asomó un poco cuando descubrió que sus ojos eran igual de plateados que su pelaje.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, con calma. Caminaron al mismo tiempo, en pequeños círculos, observándose ante las miradas de los otros lobos. Elsie estaba nerviosa, aunque en realidad no se sentía mal. Ahora ya se sentía más segura, a pesar de estar sola en un bosque, rodeada de lobos salvajes. Contemplo al hermoso líder de la manada, y le sonrió con tristeza.

- No eres tú. Tú no eres el lobo que me atacó hace cinco años, el que dejó a mi hermano malherido...

Por una gran parte, eso le aliviaba, aunque también estaba algo decepcionada por ver a tantos lobos y que ninguno fuera el que siempre había estado buscando. El animal se movió en círculos, imitando los pasos de la chica, mirándola fijamente. Los demás lobos los observaban impasibles, prestando atención a todos sus movimientos.

- El lobo que vi hace cinco años tenía los ojos verdes. No eres ese lobo, pero te pareces a él...

No sabía por qué, pero sentía una gran calma y tranquilidad al mirarlo. El lobo gris la miró a los ojos, y se acercó lentamente a ella.

Elsie se sorprendió un poco, pero decidió confiar en la fiera. Se agacho y se arrodillo en la nieve, y esperó a que él diera el último paso. El animal vacilaba, pero finalmente se acostó en la nieve y colocó su cabeza sobre el regazo de la chica de pelo azulado, confiado. Ella se asombró, y sonrió tiernamente, aunque aun un poco tensa. Se atrevió a acariciar el pelaje áspero de la fiera. Aunque aun dudaba, se agachó un poco más, rodeó el cuello del lobo gris, y apoyó su cabeza sobre él, abrazándolo con cariño, pero también con gran dolor en su corazón.

- Fuisteis vosotros... ¿Por qué le hicisteis algo tan horrible a Axel? -Preguntó la chica, en un leve susurro mientras sentía que iba a comenzar de un momento a otro.

No vio como el lobo cerraba los ojos, pero sintió como se apretaba contra su abdomen para acomodarse mejor. Tal y como si... se sintiera culpable, y buscara el perdón.

Los demás lobos se acercaron a ellos, y se acostaron en la nieve alrededor de Elsie, acariciándole el cuerpo con la cabeza y descansando junto a ella. Parecía como si quisieran darle calor y protegerla. Al parecer ninguno de los lobos se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico rubio.

Byron seguía escondido tras los árboles, y miraba inquieto e impresionado como se comportaba su prometida con los lobos salvajes. ¿Como era posible que no le hicieran daño?

Los lobos nunca se habían comportado de esa manera tan extraña No amenazaban a Elsie, y tampoco estaban a la defensiva... Realmente parecían estar a gusto con ella.

La chica demostraba una confianza casi divina con esos animales, y se veía que no les tenía ningún miedo. Sabía que no le harían daño. ¿Pero como podía ser?

Se echó hacia atrás, y sin querer golpeó un árbol y partió una rama, lo que hizo que todos los lobos se sobresaltaran y se separaran de Elsie, que también se asustó por ese momento.

La chica se levantó y vio como los lobos inclinaban un poco su cuerpo, y empezaban a gruñir. Se fijó en quien los había alertado, y se asustó por haber sido vista de ese modo. Pero se asustó mucho más cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico podía estar en peligro por su culpa.

- Byron...

El chico la miró atemorizado, sin comprender todavía lo que había pasado momentos antes, pero dándose cuenta de que los lobos lo miraban amenazantes, y comenzaban a caminar hacia él. Justo antes de que el lobo gris rugiera al comenzar a correr a por él, Elsie se adelantó y se interpuso entre Byron y los lobos.

Los animales se detuvieron sorprendidos, pero aun continuaban gruñendo al chico. Elsie respiraba fuerte, pero aunque veía las miradas amenazantes de los que antes habían sido tan cariñosos con ella, no se iba a alejar de Byron.

- Si queréis matarlo tendréis que matarme a mí antes -Dijo con decisión.

Los lobos se echaron un poco hacia atrás, mirando a la chica confundidos, como si no supieran que hacer.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? -Exclamó el chico, intentando apartarla.

- No te muevas. Si por mi culpa te hacen daño, nunca me lo perdonaré.

El chico no sabía que hacer. Los lobos no le habían hecho daño a Elsie, pero eso había sido antes de descubrirlo. Ahora parecían furiosos. Miraban a Elsie fijamente, esperando algo que no supo interpretar.

La chica intentaba parecer firme y segura, pero la verdad era que en ese momento sí tenía miedo.

Miró al lobo gris a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada.

- Por favor... -Logró susurrar.

El líder de la manada pareció entenderla, porque después de unos instantes dejó de enseñar las fauces y se incorporó. Para sorpresa de Byron y Elsie, el lobo levantó la cabeza y aulló con fuerza, para después echar a correr hacia las montañas. Los demás lobos parecían confundidos también, pero decidieron hacer caso a su líder, y tras dirigir una mirada a los dos humanos, comenzaron a correr siguiendo al lobo gris.

Elsie y Byron se quedaron solos, respirando con fuerza. La chica se giró hacia él, y pudo ver que aun estaba confuso y asustado. Era algo normal, las personas se quedaban paralizadas por miedo cuando veían a un lobo. Lo agarró de la mano, y tras coger la cesta llena de flores, hizo que caminara con ella hasta el pueblo.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado ahí arriba?

- Ni siquiera yo lo sé...

Byron la frenó, justo en la entrada al pueblo, e hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

- Estabas abrazando a los lobos, Elsie. A una manada de lobos salvajes.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho? Es decir, te has comunicado con ellos, te han entendido. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- Te he dicho que no lo sé. Nunca me había pasado esto.

- Pues parecías muy cómoda y tranquila con ellos. ¡Santo cielo, evitaste que me atacaran! No puede ser la primera vez que actúas así con los lobos.

Elsie desvió la mirada, incómoda. El chico supo interpretar ese gesto a la perfección. Pero aun así, no dijo nada al respecto.

- Lo vi todo, Elsie. Vi como se acercaban a ti juntos, y como tú caminabas entre ellos con confianza, acariciándoles y hablándoles. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué los lobos no quieren hacerte daño? ¿Por qué ese lobo gris te hizo caso?

Elsie no podía decirle nada. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas. Estaba tan confundida como él.

- Si lo supiera te lo diría.

El rubio dudaba, mientras cerraba los ojos reviviendo todo lo ocurrido. La chica alargó su mano y tocó el rostro del chico, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos.

- Byron, créeme. Por favor.

El rubio suspiró, y se inclinó un poco para abrazarla suavemente.

- Deja de estar tan tensa. No se lo voy a decir a nadie. Ya tuviste bastante aquella vez hace cinco años.

Elsie se relajó, y correspondió a su abrazo. Era la primera vez que se abrazaban. Bueno, en realidad, era la primera vez que hablaban tanto. Nunca habían estado mucho tiempo juntos, y menos a solas.

- Será mejor que regresemos a casa. Nuestras familias deben estar preocupadas. Ya es muy tarde.

- Tienes razón. Te acompañaré.

- Gracias.

Se sonrieron, y caminaron tranquilamente hasta llegar a la casa de Elsie, donde Kaley estaba esperando en el porche de la entrada.

- Elsie, me tenías muy preocupada -Exclamó la mujer, bajando del porche hasta llegar junto a su hija y abrazarla-. ¿Dónde estabas? Es peligroso salir tan tarde.

- Perdona, mamá, es que...

- La culpa es mía -Intervino Byron-. Me apetecía estar un rato con ella, y la convencí para dar un paseó por los alrededores del pueblo y el bosque.

- ¿El bosque?

- Eh... Sí, Byron me recordó que las flores de la nieve habían vuelto a florecer, y se me ocurrió recoger unas pocas para ti. Sé lo mucho que te gustan.

La mujer los miró seria, entornando sus ojos de color añil, pero se tranquilizó.

- Está bien. Me parece bien que queráis estar juntos, pero en el futuro no quiero que os alejéis del pueblo cuando el sol ya se ha puesto. Y menos aun que os adentréis en el bosque. Elsie, despídete de tu prometido, y entra en casa.

Kaley subió las escaleras y se adentró en la casa, dejando la puerta abierta. Elsie estuvo atenta hasta que se fue, y luego miró a Byron.

- Muchas gracias por la excusa.

- No es nada.

- Siento mucho lo ocurrido. Solo de pensar que... -Se dio cuenta de que no era muy seguro hablar en voz alta sobre los lobos-. Bueno, que podrías haber resultado herido...

- No te disculpes. Yo no debí haberte seguido, estabas bien protegida -Rió el chico, intentando animar la situación-. Pero estaba preocupado por ti. Desde lo de Axel... actúas de una manera muy extraña.

- Ya. Gracias por pensar en mí. Pero será mejor que esto lo hablemos mañana. No puedo tardar mucho en entrar.

- Claro. Buenas noches.

La chica se decidió, y se acercó un poco más a él, hasta posar sus labios en su mejilla con suavidad. Apenas rozó su piel, pero le sentó bien.

- Buenas noches.

Se separó del chico, y lo miró hasta que subió las escaleras y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta. Se quitó la capa roja, y la dejó sobre un perchero colgado de la pared, y llevó la cesta de flores hasta el salón, donde su padre la saludó antes de volver a concentrarse en su libro. Poco después entró su madre. Kaley la miró sonriente, y se dirigió a ella para ver las flores. Cogió una de las flores blancas con la mano, y con la otra comenzó a acariciarla suavemente.

- Edelweiss, la flor de nieve... Este invierno parece aun más hermosa que de costumbre. La Luna las ha bañado mucho con su luz.

- Sí, parece que incluso han florecido más blancas -Dijo Elsie, observándola, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo-. ¿Dónde está Shawn?

- No lo sé, como tú salió hace algún tiempo...

Justo en ese momento, escucharon como se abría la puerta.

Unos momentos después, Shawn aparecía en el salón, sonriendo.

- Hola, siento llegar tan tarde.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Solo estaba recogiendo un poco de fruta en los invernaderos. Me he entretenido un poco, antes de darme cuenta ya había anochecido.

- Al menos me traerías fresas, ¿No? -Preguntó Elsie, mientras su hermano se acercaba a ella y apoyaba su mentón en su hombro con cariño.

- Sabes que siempre te traigo fresas. ¿Y tú? ¿Solo has traído esas flores?

- Es que... he estado paseando con Byron.

- Vaya... Así que Byron. Muy bien.

Elsie notó algo raro en el tono de voz de su hermano, pero no dijo nada, ya que su madre los había abrazado por los hombros.

- Bueno, los dos habéis aprovechado la tarde, así que...

La mujer se quedó callada un momento. Reconoció el olor. Una mezcla extraña. Bosque, montañas... y animal salvaje.

- Hijos, ¿Por qué no vais a daros un baño? Os sentará bien después de pasaros el día fuera de casa.

- Si, es una buena idea, mamá -Dijo Shawn, sonriendo.

- Claro -Apresuró a decir la chica, dándose cuenta de que al haber estado tan cerca de los lobos, probablemente estaba impregnada de su olor.

**...**

Byron caminó hasta su casa, pero no entró. Se sentó en el porche, en las escaleras.

Seguía algo sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado. Le costaba asimilarlo. Solo de pensar que hacía unos momentos había estado a punto de morir por el ataque de una manada de lobos... Aun recordaba como había actuado Elsie con ellos. No la había visto como de costumbre. Siempre que la había tenido frente a él estaba tensa, seria... Pero ahí, en el bosque, rodeada de lobos, parecía otra persona completamente distinta. Actuaba con naturalidad, con libertad.

Sintió miedo al recordar como ese lobo gris se había acomodado en su regazo, mientras ella lo abrazaba con dulzura. Pero según ella, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así. Y entonces, ¿qué era lo que había pasado cuando el lobo los había atacado hacía cinco años?

Recordaba ese día con mucha claridad, a pesar de que por aquel entonces tenía nueve años. Shawn había resultado herido, pero ella estaba ilesa, intentando proteger a su hermano y dándole su calor. Cuando los cazadores los llevaron de vuelta al pueblo, su madre había acudido a curarlo de inmediato, y también se llevó a la niña con ella.

Pero había podido mirarla a los ojos antes de que la encerraran en casa. En su mirada había preocupación, pero no miedo. Le contaba a la gente del pueblo lo que había pasado, pero omitía con tranquilidad los detalles del ataque. Apenas mencionaba al lobo.

Recordaba que ese día, su percepción de la niña de pelo azulado había cambiado para siempre. Si Elsie estaba obsesionada con los lobos, él estaba obsesionado con ella. Ahora era para él, iba a ser suya... Y él era el único que conocía algo sobre Elsie que nadie más sabía.

Algo que nadia debía saber jamás, si quería poteger su vida.

Levantó la cabeza, y miró el cielo estrellado. La luna llena se reflejaba en sus ojos rojos.

_**Continuará**_


	4. ¿Qué es diferente?

**4. ¿Qué es diferente?**

Elsie salió de su casa, alegrándose al sentir el frío de la mañana. Como de costumbre, Shawn se había levantado antes que ella y se había ido, pero llevaba algo de comida en la cesta por si se lo encontraba, como casi todas las mañanas. Se sentía bien, y fresca por llevar su ropa recién lavada. Aspiró al aire frío cerrando los ojos, aliviada de que la noche se hubiera terminado por fin. Ahora su pequeño encuentro con los lobos casi parecía un sueño.

Bajó las escaleras hasta sentir la nieve bajo sus pies, tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que se encontró los ojos de Byron frente a ella.

- Buenos días -Dijo el chico con una sonrisa tranquila.

Ella le correspondió despacio, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa. Se observaron en silencio durante unos instantes, obviamente pensando en cómo deberían sacar el tema.

- Esto... -Comenzó Elsie-.

- No te preocupes. Ya te dije que no se lo iba a contar a nadie. Tendré que ser discreto aunque no sea demasiado normal.

- Ni siquiera para mí lo es.

- Entonces es cierto que nunca te había ocurrido nada parecido con los lobos.

- En realidad sí. Una vez. Pero no fue tan... grande como lo que pasó ayer -Dudaba en si debía contarlo. Pero él ya lo había visto la noche anterior, no tenía por qué seguir ocultándoselo a él-. En el incidente de hace cinco años el lobo mordió a mi hermano, pero a mí no me hizo nada. Tenía tiempo de sobra para matarme antes de que llegaran los cazadores, y no quiso hacerme daño. Pero esta vez... ha sido completamente diferente. Ni siquiera sabía que había una manada tan grande en el bosque.

- Los lobos parecían tan cómodos contigo, como si te conocieran de siempre... Realmente debes de tener algo especial que les encanta.

- ¿Tú crees? -Preguntó la chica en un susurro, bajando un poco la cabeza al sentirse enrojecer.

- Tú no lo viste desde mi perspectiva. Fue algo aterrador, pero a la vez... increíble. Incluso hermoso. Recuerdo bien el día que os salvaron del lobo. No estabas para nada asustada, no había miedo en tu mirada. Para haber crecido en un pueblo tan supersticioso, tú nunca les has tenido miedo.

- Mi madre siempre me ha hablado mucho de ellos. Cuentos, y muchísimas leyendas. La que más me contaba la leyenda de como el Sol transformó al espíritu del Lobo en un animal, al tener celos de la Luna. Siempre ha sido mi favorita.

- Eh, yo conozco esa leyenda...

- ¿De verdad? -Dijo Elsie, sonriendo sorprendida.

Shawn se acercaba a su casa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Elsie estaba en frente. Y estaba con Byron... Se fijó en que estaba sonriendo, y se veía que él se alegraba de poder hacerla sonreír.

Eso no le sentó nada bien. Su hermana llevaba días sin poder dormir tranquila, y había estado deprimida por Axel, sin que ni siquiera él pudiera animarla. ¿Y de repente ese chico conseguía que estuviera bien? No le gustaba. Él era su hermano mayor, él tenía la responsabilidad de hacerla feliz.

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, e intentó calmarse. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo aguantarse y se dirigió hacia ellos. Elsie se dio cuenta, y lo recibió con una sonrisa tranquila mientras le abrazaba un instante, apoyándose en el hueco de su hombro.

- Buenos días... Te has vuelto a ir sin decirme nada.

- No quería despertarte. Hoy por fin estabas durmiendo más tranquila.

- Está bien.

Shawn sonrió a su hermana, para después mirar fijamente y con seriedad a Byron, que se había apartado un poco para darles su espacio. El rubio se dio cuenta de que lo observaban, y se giró hasta unir sus miradas, sorprendiéndose al ver tan serio al chico de pelo plateado. Solo dejaron de observarse el uno al otro cuando se dieron cuenta de que sus otros amigos se amontonaban y hablaban en tono preocupado. Los tres se sorprendieron, y caminaron hasta ellos.

Bryce, un chico de pelo blanco y ojos azules, abrazaba a su hermana pequeña, Caitlin. Nelly y Celia estaban a su lado, algo inquietas. Los demás estaban preguntándose lo que podría haber pasado.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? -Preguntó Byron, acercándose.

- Caitlin y yo hemos visto a los lobos cuando caminábamos por el bosque -Dijo Nelly-. No nos vieron, pasaron de largo. Estábamos equivocados, no solo hay uno, hay una manada entera. Se ocultan muy bien.

- Estaban muy tranquilos -Susurró Caitlin-. Se dirigían a las montañas. Había algo extraño en ellos... No parecían lobos normales.

Elsie se encogió temblando junto a su hermano. Ya habían visto a los lobos... podrían intentar cazarlos. No le gustaba nada esa sensación.

- Yo ya me lo esperaba. Estaban ocurriendo demasiadas cosas como para que fuera un solo lobo. A no ser que no fuera un lobo normal, claro -Dijo Bryce.

- ¿Como que un lobo normal? -Preguntó Elsie, aunque todos se extrañaron de que interviniera-. ¿Crees que los lobos del bosque tienen algo diferente?

- ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Yo lo veo muy claro -Dijo Bryce, sarcástico-. Lo que hay ahí fuera... es un hombre lobo.

Todos se sorprendieron y comenzaron a murmurar.

- ¿Un hombre lobo? -Susurró Elsie, mientras Byron y ella se dirigían miradas inquietas.

- ¿Qué razones tienes para pensar eso, Bryce? -Preguntó el rubio.

- Pensadlo. Es demasiado agresivo para ser un lobo normal. El ataque de Axel... No lo mataron para devorarlo. Le mordieron y lo arañaron, pero lo dejaron ahí, desangrándose -Se dio cuenta de que Elsie se encogía temblando, e intentó ser menos explícito-. Fue por un motivo concreto, en el que él estaba involucrado. Y además ¿no recordáis lo que nos contaban cuando éramos pequeños? Las leyendas del bosque... Podrían ser verdad.

- No digas tonterías -Interrumpió Shawn-. Las leyendas son solo eso, leyendas. Hace años que nadie menciona esas historias. ¿Y acaso podéis creer que un ser sobrenatural, un monstruo mítico, puede existir en la realidad y estar aquí?

Todos se inquietaron por las palabras del chico, intentando asimilar sus palabras. Pero las palabras de Bryce también habían hecho mella, y empezaban a dudar. Elsie dirigió una breve mirada hacia el bosque. Sabía que su hermano tenía razón. No debían pensar en bestias míticas tan rápidamente.

¿Pero y si era verdad? ¿Y si una persona se transformaba en lobo y mataba? Era cierto que siempre habían corrido muchas leyendas y rumores, pero la verdad, nunca se había parado a pensar en que pudieran ser auténticas.

Claro que si realmente el lobo era un licántropo... significaría que esa persona sería alguien del pueblo. Decidió no decir nada para no alertar a los demás.

- Si fuera cierto que es un hombre lobo sería terrible -Susurró Nelly-. No podríamos volver al bosque.

- Es más que el bosque -Dijo Caitlin, aferrándose a su hermano-. Ha bajado al pueblo, y lo conoce.

Shawn se tensó, y agarró a su hermana de la mano, haciendo que se separase de los demás para que no siguiera escuchando esas cosas.

- Vámonos a casa, Elsie -Dijo sin más, sin mirarla a los ojos.

La chica de pelo añil se extrañó, pero decidió despedirse de los demás y seguir a su hermano. Dirigió a Byron una mirada de preocupación, pero tras girarse no volvió a mirar atrás. Caminó con Shawn en silencio, agarrada a su mano.

- ¿Qué piensas... acerca de lo que ha dicho Bryce?

Elsie se sorprendió, y bajó la mirada. No quería seguir ocultándole cosas a Shawn. Se aferró aun más a su mano.

- Podría ser cierto -Susurró con indecisión, aun sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Ya te dije que los lobos habían actuado de forma muy extraña. Podría ser que lo hicieran porque no son lobos normales. Pero no podemos estar seguros. Eso del hombre lobo me parece una exageración, pero... Shawn, si hubiera un hombre lobo en el bosque...

- Lo sé. Podría ser que el lobo que nos atacó... esté en el pueblo.

Ambos entraron en la casa, y se quedaron unos minutos observándose tras cerrar la puerta. Elsie se quitó su capa roja, y miró a su hermano preocupada. Quería decirle a su hermano todo lo que había ocurrido, contarle todo lo que había vivido con los lobos.

Pero no sabía si debía decírselo.

Ojos Verdes ya no estaba en el bosque. No sabía como, ni por qué, pero el lobo que los había atacado había desaparecido. En su lugar, había una gran manada de lobos... lobos con pensamiento propio, que merodeaban por el bosque sin permitir que los cazadores los vieran.

**[...]**

- Elsie, estás muy callada.

La chica levantó la mirada, y se encontró con el rostro de su padre. Ambos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa en el salón.

- Ah, no... Solo estaba pensando.

- Imagino que ahora te aburrirás un poco por no poder ir con tu hermano al bosque tanto como de costumbre.

- Sí, supongo que es eso

- No te preocupes, mi pequeña luna añil. Los lobos no tardarán mucho en irse.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Intuición paterna, hija -Dijo sin más, sonriendo con tranquilidad-. ¿No recuerdas las leyendas que te contaba tu madre? _Y en la noche llegará el momento clave en la maldición del lobo, cuando la Luna le pueda conceder su mayor deseo..._

La chica suspiró pesadamente, recordando todas esas viejas historias que tanto le gustaban.

- Papá, son leyendas... Un cuento no puede explicar el comportamiento anormal de los lobos.

James miró a su hija compasivo, entornando sus ojos verdes.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, pequeña? Antes solías escuchar atentamente todas las historias que trataban de los lobos.

- No me pasa nada... Pero mira lo que está pasando, papá. Esos lobos no son como los que aparecían en los cuentos. Estos lobos matan, y lo peor es que lo hacen por un motivo en concreto, aunque no sepamos cual es. En estos momentos no puedo evadirme de todo por nuestras historias fantásticas.

- Entiendo. Supongo que ya te vas haciendo mayor. Si hasta ya estás prometida...

- Vamos, papá... Aun queda mucho tiempo hasta que me case -Decía la chica, mientras se levantaba y se agachaba un poco para abrazar a su padre por la espalda y besarlo en la mejilla-. Aun me tendrás aquí durante bastante tiempo

- No me acostumbro a verte tan crecidita. Pero bueno, siempre serás mi flor plateada.

- Claro que si.

- Así que estabais aquí -Dijo Kaley, que acababa de entrar junto a Shawn-. Elsie, mira lo que te ha traído tu hermano.

Elsie sintió curiosidad al ver que el chico ocultaba algo entre las manos, y se separó de su padre para ir junto a él. Pero Shawn escondió lo que tenía para que no pudiera verlo.

- ¿Me has traído un regalo, querido hermano mayor?

- ¿Yo? Que va. ¿Por qué iba a hacerle un regalo a mi preciosa hermana pequeña?

- Vamos, enséñamelo -Dijo con impaciencia, sonriendo mientras unía las palmas de sus manos.

- ¡Tendrás que cogerme antes! -Exclamó Shawn de repente, antes de echar a correr y subir por las escaleras de madera hasta la habitación.

- ¡Vuelve aquí! -Exclamó Elsie, corriendo tras él.

Kaley y James observaban a sus hijos, sonriendo.

- Hay que ver... -Comentó la mujer, negando con la cabeza-. Parecen niños pequeños. Pero al menos Elsie está más animada cuando está con él. Eso es bueno.

Kaley alargó la mano para retirar una bandeja de la mesa, y sin darse cuenta antes su marido la agarró del brazo y le subió un poco la manga del vestido, dejando su piel y una gruesa cicatriz con marcas de dientes al apoyó el rostro sobre la marca, y su mujer sonrió con cariño, mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba la cabeza.

**...**

Shawn corrió escapando de Elsie hasta su habitación, donde cayó en la cama. Su hermana no se lo pensó, y se apresuró a intentar cogerle lo que tenía escondido en la mano subiéndose encima de él.

- ¡Venga, enséñamelo!

- ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Pero no me hagas cosquillas! ¡Me rindo!

Los dos rieron mientras se incorporaban un poco, y Shawn abrió la mano ante los ojos de su hermana. Elsie se sorprendió, y sonrió maravillada al ver el colgante dorado. La forma de una media Luna con rostro, y una estrella frente a ella. La silueta de oro rodeaba una superficie blanquecina.

- Es oro con nácar. ¿Te gusta?

- Es precioso... ¿Pero esto es para mí? ¿En serio?

- En realidad tenía pensado colgarlo en lo alto de un árbol en el bosque... -Elsie le dio un toque en el brazo- Pero bueno, si lo quieres te lo regalo.

- Bobo -Dijo sonriéndole con complicidad.

- Ven, te lo pondré.

La chica se puso de espaldas a su hermano y se retiró el pelo del cuello, para que Shawn le pusiera el colgante. El albino le abrochó el cierre y le acarició un momento el cuello, para luego colocarse frente a ella y mirarla con ternura.

- Sabía que era perfecto para ti.

- Gracias... Te prometo que siempre será mi tesoro.

Elsie se sintió mal. Su hermano era demasiado bueno y confiado con ella, y no dejaba de tener secretos para él. Odiaba no contarle lo que pasaba.

Ya era hora de que eso se terminase.

- Shawn...

- ¿Sí?

- Es que... Tengo muchas cosas que contarte. acerca de los lobos. Quiero que sepas que nunca quise ocultártelo... Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo.

Shawn la miró interrogante, y se sentó junto a ella.

- Cuéntame.

Elsie dudó por un momento, por temor a su reacción. Pero quería hacerlo. Agarró con fuerza la tela de su vestido con los puños, y comenzó a contarle todo, punto por punto. No se guardó nada, hasta le contó lo ocurrido con Byron la noche anterior.

El chico no hizo ademán de sorprenderse, y siguió atendiendo a lo que quería decir. Después de unos instantes, para sorpresa de la chica, la abrazó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

- No deberías sorprenderte. Mamá siempre dijo que ellos nunca te harían nada.

- Pero aun así... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo yo para que ellos se hayan acercado tanto a mí?

- Bueno, no se por qué, pero la cuestión es que ven algo en ti. Tú tienes algo especial, les atraes. Seguro que si yo fuera realmente de tu sangre, Ojos verdes no me habría atacado.

- Shawn, no digas eso. No me gusta.

- No pasa nada. Ya sabes que entre nosotros la sangre no importa. Nacimos para ser hermanos, ¿recuerdas?

- Claro. Es verdad -Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, mientras se apoyaba en el hueco de su hombro-. Creía que te enfadarías por no contártelo antes.

Shawn se hizo el indignado.

- Eres mi hermana, nunca podría enfadarme contigo. Además, si los lobos no quieren hacerte daño, mejor. Estarás más protegida.

La chica se acomodó un poco más en el pecho de su hermano, intentando entender todo lo que quería decir. Él la abrazó con más fuerza, echándose hacia atrás para que finalmente ambos se encontraran tumbados al lado del otro.

- ¿Crees que matarán a más personas? Pude salvar a Byron, pero temo que vuelva a pasar algo malo.

- No lo sé -Susurró el chico de pelo plateado, obviando volver a nombrar al chico de ojos rojos. No le preocupaba-. Todo estará bien mientras tú estés a salvo. Eso es lo único que importa.

Elsie sonrió débilmente, aunque sintiéndose algo confundida por las palabras de su hermano. Apretó el colgante de oro con una mano, cerrando los ojos despacio mientras comenzaba a dormirse junto a la persona que más le importaba.

**Continuará**


	5. Sentimiento de culpa

**5. Sentimiento de culpa.**

Los siguientes días fueron normales en el pueblo, unos días pacíficos sin que hubiera ningún incidente. Todo el mundo comenzaba a olvidarse del tema de los lobos. Aunque no todo el mundo.

Era media mañana, el Sol se había alzado en lo alto pero se veía algo blanquecino por las montañas. Shawn y Elsie salieron de casa, y se despidieron prometiendo que se volverían a encontrar en la puerta en unas pocas horas. Elsie aun no llevaba puesta su capa roja, y la tenía algo doblada en la cesta que colgaba de su brazo. Ese día estaba de mejor humor, y tras saludar un momento a Byron y hablar unos minutos al encontrarse con él, comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque. Los cazadores del pueblo ya no prestaban tanta atención a quien se adentraba en él, aunque algunos seguían vigilando por los alrededores. aun así la chica estaba algo más animada al poder volver a adentrarse en el bosque. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que un pequeño grupo de chicos la miraba con atención.

Un chico pelirrojo se acercó a ellos, y también se fijó en la chica que caminaba.

- ¿Ya vuelve a pasear para recoger flores? -Preguntó Xavier, mirando a Elsie con algo de lástima.

Bryce, Claude y Caitlin se giraron hacia él y lo saludaron, volviendo a mirar a Elsie.

- Últimamente no hace otra cosa.

- Ahora apenas habla con nosotros -Comentó Caitlin, apenada.

- La muerte de Axel aun le es reciente, ya se irá recuperando poco a poco -Dijo Claude- Dadle tiempo.

- No me gusta que esté así. Apenas sale de su casa, y cuando lo hace solo se limita a pasear por donde nadie la ve, y prácticamente solo habla con su hermano -Dijo Bryce, tocándose un poco su pelo blanco.

Xavier no dijo nada, aunque estaba de acuerdo con ellos. Él era buen amigo de Elsie, y era cierto que hacía tiempo que no hablaban. Entendía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, lo de Axel era un golpe muy duro para ella. No le iba a ser nada fácil recuperarse. Esperaba que su amiga estuviera bien, aunque no le convenía estar sola.

...

Esa vez Elsie no se adentró demasiado en el bosque, simplemente se limitó a pasear lentamente por los alrededores, parándose de vez en cuando a recoger alguno de los frutos que comenzaban a crecer en los árboles metiéndolos en la cesta. Ya hacían más de dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Axel. A veces su hermano aun la encontraba llorando por él, y otras se sorprendía a sí misma cuando pensaba en ir hasta la casa de su amigo para pasar un rato juntos. entonces recordaba todo de golpe y volvía a llorar. No quería sentirse triste, no dejaba de preocupar a su familia, pero no podía evitarlo.

justo cuando estaba cogiendo unas manzanas, vio una sombra moviéndose sigilosamente a través de los árboles. Comenzó a caminar despacio intentando no hacer ruído, y se sorprendió al ver quién era su sigiloso compañero.

Era uno de los lobos de la manada... el de pelaje castaño claro y ojos de color verde. Era extraño, pero se acordaba de todos pese a haber estado solo una vez cerca de ellos. Ese lobo se había portado muy bien con ella, al igual que el resto de la manada. Era capaz de reconocerlos, lo único que le faltaba sería ponerles nombre.

- Eh, hola... -Susurró Elsie en tono pacífico para no sobresaltarlo-. ¿Qué haces tan cerca del pueblo? ¿Dónde está la manada?

Se acercó un poco más a él lentamente, y se arrodilló sobre la nieve para estar a su altura. Alargó un poco la mano, dejando la palma boca arriba, y el animal se acercó finalmente a ella para dejar que la acariciara. Elsie sonrió alegre, tal vez era algo escalofriante pero realmente le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

- Es algo raro que los lobos no me hagáis daño. Y por lo que veo solo pasa conmigo, estuvisteis a punto de atacar a Byron. No le hagáis daño, ¿vale? Es muy amable, no va a contar nada de lo sucedido.

El lobo pestañeó y movió las orejas, y de repente se acercó al pecho de la chica, para después oler el colgante de oro y nácar de la Luna que colgaba de su cuello.

- ¿Te gusta? Mi hermano mayor me lo regaló hace poco. Es precioso, ¿verdad?

Acarició un poco al animal mientras dejaba que observara mejor la joya. Sin embargo, el lobo notó que su compañera suspiraba, y separándose un poco de ella tiró de su vestido con los dientes.

- ¿Qué...?

Elsie no entendía a qué se debía ese comportamiento, pero el lobo la miraba mientras tiraba de su ropa, hasta que al final la soltó y comenzó a correr, parándose de vez en cuando a mirarla. Al principio no comprendió, pero por alguna razón pensó que el animal tal vez querría jugar con ella. Sonrió elgo extrañada, pero finalmente se puso su capa roja, soltó la cesta y comenzó a correr, persiguiendo a la fiera por el bosque.

Estuvo durante un buen rato corriendo por el bosque, jugando con el lobo. Tal y como se comportaba el animal, no parecía un depredador, sino más bien un perrito más grande de lo normal y con más fuerza. Pero realmente era muy divertido, corría tras él hasta que se dejaba alcanzar, y en varias ocasiones Elsie tropezaba y caía sobre el lobo. Pero aun así el animal no dejaba de seguirle la corriente todo el rato, casi parecía que se alegrara al hacerla reír cuando en un momento volvía a ponerse a correr a su alrededor. La chica sonreía alegre, acariciándolo todo el rato. Finalmente el lobo se dejó caer en la nieve, y permitió a Elsie tumbarse apoyando la cabeza sobre su cuerpo, mientras ella le acariciaba el cuello con cariño.

Estuvo unos largos minutos recostada contra el cuerpo del lobo castaño, abrazándolo con cariño y sintiéndose realmente bien. Era increíble, ese animal había conseguido que se librara durante un buen rato del malestar que estaba sintiendo. Al menos fue así hasta que el lobo levantó la cabeza, alarmado.

- ¡Tú!

Elsie se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz, y se separó del lobo inmediatamente, notando que el animal comenzaba a ponerse tenso inclinando su cuerpo.

Uno de los cazadores del pueblo la estaba observando, se había quedado paralizado al ver a una niña con un lobo. Pero en sus ojos también había desconcierto.

- Tú eres la niña de James... ¿Qué se supone que haces?

- No, yo... Es que...

- Lobos... Eres tú quien los controla. Tú has matado a Axel Blaze...

La chica sintió una leve punzada de dolor en el pecho ante esa acusación. Movió la cabeza, intentando negar lo que el hombre decía, sintiendo que estaba pasando algo malo.

- Eres una bruja... ¡Utilizas la brujería para asesinar a través de los lobos!

Elsie se asustó al ver que el hombre agarraba firmemente el arma, y se echó un poco hacia atrás, tocando levemente al lobo. El animal se puso delante de la chica, rugiendo y enseñando las fauces al cazador para protegerla. El hombre cargó su arma justo cuando el animal saltó sobre él.

- ¡No! -Exclamó Elsie, angustiada.

El ruido seco del disparo resonó en todo el bosque, dejando paso al silencio. Elsie respiraba con rapidez tapándose la boca con las manos, viendo totalmente paralizada cómo el cazador se desangraba por la mordedura que tenía en el cuello, dejando de respirar en pocos minutos aun con el arma en las manos, y observando horrorizada cómo el lobo se arrastraba lentamente hacia las montañas, dejando un gran rastro de sangre sobre la nieve. La chica comenzó a llorar ante la escena, y tras ver que no podía hacer nada por el cazador, se apresuró y corrió hasta el animal. Sabía que el ruido del disparo tenía que haber alertado a la gente del pueblo, y el resto de los cazadores no tardaría en llegar. Tenía que sacar al lobo de ahí. Lo miró sin saber muy bien qué hacer, estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido.

- Lo siento... -Consiguió decir con desesperación, sin poder dejar de llorar mientras lo acariciaba-. Lo siento mucho.

El lobo la miró, y se alzó como pudo para lamerle la mejilla con suavidad, limpiándole las lágrimas. La chica se sorprendió, y lo hizo aun más al ver que el animal se levantaba poco a poco con las fuerzas que le quedaban, y comenzaba a caminar despacio hacia las montañas. Elsie se sentía demasiado triste por esa visión, pero tomó determinación y se levantó de la nieve. Tenía el vestido algo manchado de sangre, pero no era momento para preocuparse por eso. Se adelantó junto al lobo, y posó sus manos sobre él, ayudándole a avanzar. La martirizaba oír cómo el animal gemía de dolor, pero era necesario para poder subir hasta la montaña.

Fueron unos largos minutos, se hacían eternos. Pero por fin consiguieron llegar hasta una de las cuevas. En las montañas que se alzaban sobre el bosque había muchísimas cuevas, era muy fácil esconderse y que no te encontraran en días, sobre todo si no se contaba con Shawn o Elsie, que conocían bien todo ese terreno. La cueva del agua le había parecido el mejor lugar en ese momento, estaba bastante oculta pero lo suficientemente cerca para no tener que hacer moverse mucho al lobo de ojos verdosos, y además había un pequeño estanque que le parecía muy útil, debía limpiarle la herida al animal. Se arrodilló sobre el suelo de piedra, e hizo que el lobo se apoyara sobre sus rodillas. Se dio cuenta de que aun seguía perdiendo mucha sangre, debería haberse preocupado de limpiar el rastro que había dejado en la nieve.

Se estiró un poco, y ahuecando las dos manos tomó un poco del agua del estanque y la derramó sobre la gran herida del lobo. Este se movió en un espasmo, aullando débilmente con dolor.

- Lo siento, sé que duele. Pero tengo que limpiarte.

Intentaba hablar con calma, pero en pocos segundos estaba volviendo a llorar, derramando sus lágrimas sobre el pelaje castaño del lobo.

- No deberías haber hecho eso... Por protegerme has matado a un hombre, y al final has sido tú el herido... ¿Por qué hacéis esto? ¿Por qué me protegéis?

El lobo la miraba entrecerrando los ojos, respirando con demasiada rapidez y con dificultad, gimiendo de vez en cuando. Elsie no dejaba de llorar mientras limpiaba la herida con su capa roja, viendo que no dejaba de salir sangre. No podía hacer nada, el lobo se moría. Se moría por su culpa, por defenderla.

- lo siento... Perdóname. No puedo hacer nada, no puedo... Soy tan estúpida, ha sido por mi culpa. Ojalá me hubiera disparado a mí, así esto no estaría pasando. Perdóname.

Aun sin dejar de llorar, se quitó la capa roja y la dobló como pudo para poner la cabeza del lobo sobre ella. Se recostó junto al animal, y lo abrazó con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados mientras sollozaba. Iba a estar a su lado hasta el final, aunque no creía que fuera capaz de ver cómo ese pobre animal moría por haberla protegido. Se sentía horriblemente mal, le daba asco haber provocado algo así.

Sintió algo extraño en el tacto del lobo bajo su mano. Algo había cambiado. ¿Habría muerto ya? Le daba miedo abrir los ojos.

De repente se asustó al sentir algo sobre su rostro. Piel suave... ¿Era una mano humana?

- El... sie...

Abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la voz. No podía ser. Era imposible.

Se quedó paralizada al comprobar que había una persona a su lado. Una persona desangrándose, ocupando el lugar del lobo de pelaje castaño. Se quedó paralizada, temblando al mirar al chico a los ojos.

- Xav... ¿Xavier...?

No, ese no podía se Xavier... ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? ¿Dónde estaba el lobo de ojos verdes?

Ojos verdes... El pelo rojo de Xavier caía suavemente sobre sus ojos verdosos. ¡Él era el lobo...!

- No, tú... ¿Cómo...?

El chico sonreía, respirando con debilidad. Apenas le quedaban fuerzas. Eso fue lo que le recordó a Elsie la situación. Xavier, su amigo Xavier se estaba muriendo... Era un lobo, la había protegido de un cazador, y se estaba muriendo por su culpa. Comenzó a respirar con ansiedad, cerrando los ojos y pensando en qué debía hacer. Xavier se moría... No, no quería que se muriera, no podía morir por ella.

Se estaba desesperando, y no se dio cuenta de que el chico se acercó más a ella como pudo, apoyando la frente sobre la suya.

- Tranquila... No te culpes...

- No. No te mueras, por favor. No te vayas.

- Eres tú quien... debe quedarse...

- ¿Qué?

- Vive, hija de... la Luna... -Consiguió decir, con su último aliento.

Xavier perdió todas sus fuerzas, aun con la mano posada en la mejilla de Elsie. La chica se quedó mirándole horrorizada, sin conseguir moverse. Solo podía llorar.

- Xavier... -Le llamó, susurrando con la voz entrecortada, comenzando a temblar-. Xavier...

Estuvo así durante horas. Tumbada al lado de su amigo, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez. Era el segundo amigo que perdía en días, no sabía cómo encajarlo. Todo la sobrepasaba. No quería más. Quería que Xavier y Axel volvieran con ella. No quería que se fueran.

El rostro de Xavier se veía apacible. Sonreía. Tenía los ojos abiertos, era como si aun la estuviera mirando. Y ella tampoco podía apartar la mirada. Le daba todo igual, se quedó allí, abrazando a su amigo. Su amigo el lobo. Era increíble que ese detalle fuera el que menos le importara en ese momento.

Pasaron las horas. Había anochecido, y también había comenzado a nevar. Podía ver las motas blancas en la apertura de la cueva. Hacía frío, pero no quería moverse. No podía dejarle allí solo. No después de que hubiera entregado su vida por ella.

- ¡Elsie!

Escuchó las voces del exterior pronunciando su nombre, pero no hizo caso. No alzó la voz. Ni siquiera habló cuando sintió que alguien posaba la mano sobre su cabeza, poco después sobre su cuello para comprobar que estaba bien.

- Elsie, gracias al cielo...

Era la voz de su hermano. Shawn la había estado buscando, seguramente en cuanto habían avisado de la muerte del cazador había subido al bosque para buscarla al ver que no estaba en casa ni en el pueblo. Pero se dio cuenta de que no venía solo, sus padres también habían ido a buscarla. La separaron de Xavier, a pesar de que intentó aferrarse a su cuerpo con todas sus fuerzas. Pero consiguieron que lo soltara, y su padre la levantó en brazos, mientras contemplaba con pena el cuerpo ensangrentado del chico, al igual que su madre y su hermano.

- Kaley, será mejor que vayas a avisar a la hermana de Xavier. Bajaremos a Elsie a casa, y luego yo volveré a buscar el cuerpo del chico.

La mujer asintió, y acariciando un poco el pelo rojo del chico, se despidió de él y salió de la cueva.

- Papá, yo me quedaré aquí, esperaré a que vuelvas -Dijo Shawn, bajando la mirada.

- Muy bien. Intentaré volver lo antes posible, así podrás estar tú con tu hermana. Tú la ayudarás mejor que nadie.

Shawn no dijo nada, solo se limitó a mirar a Elsie con tristeza. En brazos de su padre, su rostro era de lo más inexpresivo. Ni siquiera pestañeaba, se limitaba a mirar a un punto inexistente sin dejar de llorar, aunque sin producir el más mínimo sonido. Maldita sea, esta vez no podría superarlo. Si había visto morir a Xavier... jamás se recuperaría.

James salió de la cueva llevando a su hija, siguiendo a su esposa. El chico de pelo plateado bajó la mirada, pensando en el acto tan horrible que se había cometido ese dí cuanto su familia se fue, se acercó al cuerpo sin vida de Xavier, mirándolo con tristeza. Se agachó, y pasó lentamente la mano sobre su rostro, cerrándole los ojos.

- Adiós... Espero que seas feliz al lado de la Luna.

...

- Elsie... Tienes que comer algo.

Shawn estaba sentado sobre la cama con una bandeja con comida, mirando con pena a su hermana. Elsie estaba tumbada de lado, con una mano sobre la almohada. Tenía los ojos abiertos, rojos por no dejar de llorar, pero sin mirar a nigún sitio en concreto.

Habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de Xavier, y el pueblo volvía a estar de luto justo después de comenzar a recuperarse por lo de Axel, tanto por el chico como por el hombre que le había disparado. Aunque nadie sabía eso. Todos los cazadores, y también mucha gente del pueblo habían acudido a ver a Elsie para ver cómo se encontraba, pero en realidad sólo les interesaba saber qué era lo que había ocurrido en realidad. La chica apenas hablaba, ni siquiera se lo había contado a sus padres, así que simplemente decidieron decir que Elsie debía estar paseando con Xavier, debió aparecer un lobo que atacó al cazador y este sin pretenderlo disparó al chico. Muchos creyeron esa versión, pero también hubo otros que encontraban algo extraño que Xavier y Elsie fueran hasta las cuevas de las montañas teniendo el pueblo al lado.

Por su parte, Shawn se desesperaba, era el único con quien Elsie hablaba de vez en cuando, pero solo decía unas pocas palabras antes de ponerse a llorar o de dormirse. Llevaba días sin comer, y apenas conseguía que bebiera agua.

- Por favor, come algo. Llevas días así, no puedes estar sin comer.

- No...

El chico vio que su hermana no reaccionaba, y se rindió. Dejó la bandeja en la mesilla, por si luego cambiaba de opinión. Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura. Se sorprendió un poco al ver que la chica apretaba fuertemente el colgante de oro que le había regalado con la mano. Levantó un poco su mano, e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Hermanita, por favor... Dime algo, lo que sea. Sé que es doloroso, pero intenta decirme lo que sucedió.

Elsie suspiró, mientras las lágrimas volvían a acumularse en sus ojos. Pero aun así, esa vez no apartó la mirada de su hermano.

- Shawn... Un lobo. Xavier era un lobo. Fue él quien atacó al cazador para protegerme. El hombre le disparó justo cuando le mordió. Xavier murió por mi culpa...

Y volvió a estallar en llanto, mientras Shawn sopesaba sus palabras, finalmente abrazándola para tranquilizarla diciéndole parabras de consuelo.

Fuera de la habitación, Kaley cerró los ojos mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Caminó en silencio bajando las escaleras, y al llegar al salón miró a su marido con preocupación, mientras posaba su mano en el brazo donde tenía la cicatriz.

- Lo sabe -Se limitó a susurrar.

_**Continuará**_


	6. Se acerca el plenilunio

**6. Se acerca el plenilunio.**

Elsie estaba sentada en la mecedora en el porche de su casa, con las piernas recogidas. Tenía los hombros tapados con un chal grande de lana, y su pelo estaba peinado en una gruesa trenza cayendo a un lado. Era la primera vez que salía de casa después de unos cuantos días estando deprimida en la cama, sin ni siquiera moverse ni comer.

Notaba que la gente la miraba con curiosidad cuando pasaban por el frente, pero por alguna razón no se acercaban a ella. Tal vez sería por la expresión cansada e ida de su rostro. Sin embargo Elsie sabía perfectamente lo que debían estar pensando en el pueblo.

Ya era la segunda vez que sobrevivía al ataque de un lobo, y también era la segunda vez que alguien salía malherido mientras ella estaba cerca. Y esta vez había sido mucho peor. Esta vez habían muerto dos personas. Solo se lo había contado a su hermano, nadie sabría jamás lo que pasó en realidad.

Nadie sabría que Xavier era un lobo.

Ni siquiera ella lo había asimilado del todo, no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Al final Bryce tenía razón al decir que había licántropos. ¿Pero entonces toda la manada se formaba solo por personas convertidas en lobos? ¿Sería solo una parte de la manada formada por licántropos, y la otra parte por lobos normales? No tenía ni la menor idea, por lo que había ocurrido habían surgido demasiadas cuestiones en cuanto a la manada.

Observaba a la gente pasar, y se preguntaba una y otra vez si se podrían tratar de lobos en su forma humana. Ya no podía confiarse, en la manada había muchos lobos y podrían estar en el pueblo en ese momento como personas.

¿La manada sabría ya lo de Xavier? Esas últimas noches los había escuchado aullar desde el bosque. Seguro que se estaban despidiendo de él. Tal vez también iba siendo hora de que ella se despidiera de él por última vez. Hacía ya unos días que había terminado el luto del pueblo y ya lo habían enterrado. No fue capaz de ir a verlo cuando lo velaban. En ese momento ni siquiera era capaz de moverse, y no quería despedirse de él delante de todo el mundo.

Se sorprendió al ver que alguien se acercaba al porche, y sintió ganas de irse al ver quien era. No le apetecía hablar con nadie de lo ocurrido, y menos con él. Pero sería una grosería, él la había visitado durante todos esos días, así que recibió a Byron limitándose a mirarlo a los ojos con tranquilidad.

- Hola... -Dijo el chico en voz baja, como si intentara no asustarla.

- Hola -Respondió Elsie simplemente, sin moverse.

- Veo que ya puedes salir de casa... Me alegro mucho.

- Sí... Muchas gracias por venir a verme estos días.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sé lo duro que habrá sido para ti presenciar algo tan horrible.

- No quiero hablar de eso.

- Está bien... Perdona.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El chico la miró intentando ser discreto, aun algo triste porque estuviera en ese estado. Estaba más pálida de lo normal, y debía haber adelgazado. No sabía qué hacer, ni qué debía decir para que se sintiera mejor. Pero ya la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tendría que dar él el paso para iniciar una conversación. Por parte de Elsie podrían quedarse en silencio durante horas.

- ¿No tienes frío? -Preguntó, seguramente para romper el hielo. Había bastante tensión-. Va a empezar a nevar.

- No, estoy bien.

- Claro... A ti siempre te ha gustado mucho el frío.

La chica intentó esbozar una sonrisa, y asintió lentamente mientras bajaba la cabeza. Byron ya no sabía qué hacer. Se desesperaba por decirle lo que pensaba, pero a veces era muy difícil hablar con ella. Y más en ese momento. Veía que se iba a derrumbar de un momento a otro, y temía hacerla sentir aun peor.

Pero ya no podía aguantarse más, debía decírselo.

- Elsie, no vuelvas al bosque -Susurró con suavidad, pero también con voz firme.

- ¿Qué?

- No creo que debas volver allí. No corres peligro con los lobos, pero sí lo haces con los cazadores y la gente del pueblo. Han muerto personas por su culpa... no te expongas a ese riesgo tú también. En realidad no entiendo que estés tan tranquila con ellos sabiendo que han matado a personas que te importaban.

- Los lobos quieren algo de mí. Si me protegen es por algo. No puedo abandonarlos.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? ¿Que los cazadores te vean con la manada y te maten junto a ellos? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

Estaba siendo muy bruto y directo, pero era lo que pensaba. Si con eso conseguía que se mantuviera lejos de ese maldito bosque, mejor.

- No lo sé, solo quiero que estén fuera de peligro. Tengo que protegerlos.

- Y yo siento que tengo a ti. Aunque no sea lo propio, hazlo por mí -Las palabras salieron de sus labios casi sin pretenderlo. Pero ya le daba igual, no quería que le pasara nada. Iba a hacer lo que fuera por alejarla de esas bestias-. No vayas al bosque, no busques a los lobos. Por favor.

La chica le miró fijamente a los ojos al escuchar esas palabras. Quería protegerla... Al instante se sintió alarmada. ¿Y si Byron era un lobo? ¿Era posible?

No, era imposible, él no podía ser un lobo. La propia manada lo había amenazado, no tendría sentido atacar a uno de los suyos. Además lo normal sería que si Byron fuera un lobo estuviera junto a la manada en ese momento. Él estaba descartado.

No le sentaba muy bien que le pidiera eso. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que renunciara a su bosque? No iba a dejar de ir. Ya le daba igual morir, si podía proteger a los lobos. Sabía perfectamente que ahora los cazadores iban a vigilar más, tenía que encargarse de que no vieran a los animales.

El chico notó que algo debía estar pasando por su cabeza, y se arrodilló para alargar la mano y levantarle un poco el mentón, haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

- Por favor.

Elsie suspiró ante el comportamiento del chico, y se inclinó un poco hasta posar suavemente su mano en la mejilla del rubio a modo de caricia.

- Byron... -Susurró con una débil sonrisa-. No debes preocuparte por mí. No me pasará nada. Pero si te sientes mejor así... intentaré no acercarme tanto al bosque.

Byron sonrió aliviado, y colocó su mano sobre la de la chica mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Iba a decir algo más, pero ambos se dieron cuenta de que alguien salía de la casa.

- Elsie, empieza a hacer frío, deberías... Oh, vaya -Susurró Shawn sorprendido al ver al chico arrodillado junto a su hermana. Se quedó parado, pero no hizo gesto alguno-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

- No, en absoluto. Será mejor que me vaya -Dijo Byron formal, soltando la mano de Elsie y levantándose.

Se miraron por última vez, y después el chico rubio bajó las pocas escaleras del porche para irse a casa. Shawn suspiró algo exasperado, pero luego se acercó a su hermana intentando sonreír un poco.

- Te he traido una capa por si tienes frío -Dijo dejándole la capa marrón sobre el reposabrazos de la mecedora-. Papá ya ha quemado la roja, como pediste.

- Bien...

Lo último que quería era abrigarse con la capa con la que había limpiado la sangre de Xavier. Ya no soportaba verla.

El chico se apoyó en la mecedora, y comenzó a deshacerle la trenza para peinarle el largo pelo añil con los dedos.

- Ese chico viene mucho por aquí últimamente.

- Sí... Supongo que es normal, está preocupado por mí -Susurró la chica sin levantar la mirada-. Aunque en estos momentos me es difícil verle. No me gusta que me vea así, tan débil. Además, aunque no quiera soy demasiado fría con él. Puede que termine odiándome.

- No digas tonterías. Nadie puede odiarte -Susurró aun acariciando su pelo-. Aunque la verdad, viene demasiado a verte. Se toma demasiadas confianzas.

- ¿Estás celoso, mi Lobo y mi Sol? -Susurró sonriendo un poco, mirándole de reojo.

El chico se sorprendió, y miró a su hermana menor con asombro. Era su primera sonrisa en días, pero ¿de verdad le había llamado así?

Mi Lobo y mi Sol. Antes siempre le llamaba de esa manera cuando estaban a solas. Habían empezado con eso, ese... juego, cuando iban a cumplir ocho años.

_- Sol, celos. Lobo, amor. Luna, tristeza -Susurraba Shawn, pensando concentrado.._

_- ¿Qué estás diciendo, hermanito...? -Preguntó Elsie con curiosidad._

_- Sólo pensaba en nuestro cuento favorito. Ese que mamá nos cuenta siempre cuando nos vamos a dormir._

_- Cuando la Luna es separada del Lobo._

_- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que en verdad la historia podría adaptarse a nosotros? -Comentó comenzando a reír un poco, aunque sin pestañear-. Tú serías la Luna, siempre lo más bonito del cielo._

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Serías el Sol o el Lobo?_

_- Nunca he sabido quién podría ser yo. El Sol, por amar tanto a la Luna y sentirse celoso, o el Lobo, por querer estar siempre a su lado sin importarle sufrir por ella. Tú eres la Luna, ¿quién soy yo?_

_- ¿No puedes ser tanto el Sol como el Lobo?_

_El niño se sorprendió, y miró a Elsie fijamente esperando a que le explicara lo que intentaba decirle._

_- Puedes ser los dos, no creo que sea nada malo. Sé el Sol y apártame de aquellos que a tu parecer no me convengan. Sé el Lobo y protégeme, quiéreme como sólo tú haces. Tú eres todo lo que necesito, no tiene que haber ningún triángulo amoroso donde todos acabemos separados y deprimidos._

_Shawn se rió un poco, y abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y cariño._

_- Siempre has pensado cosas muy raras. Pero esto me gusta. Muy bien, yo seré tu Lobo y tu Sol._

_- Y yo seré tu Luna. Ahora tendremos un final feliz, ¿verdad? Prométemelo._

_- Claro. Te lo prometo._

Shawn recordó ese día con algo de amargura. Pero también felicidad. Elsie lo recordaba también, le complacía saberlo. Hacía mucho que no le llamaba así. Que eso la hiciera sonreír era lo que más le gustaba.

- Puede que sí, mi amada Luna -Susurró respondiendo a cómo le había llamado. Él también la llamaba así antes. Antes de que los lobos comenzaran a cambiarla-. Viendo todo lo que hace por ti, cómo te trata... Bueno, acabará eclipsándome. Al final no habrá lugar para mí.

- Ahora eres tú el que dice tonterías. Tu siempre has sido lo primero para mí, y siempre lo serás. Nada ni nadie conseguirá alejarte de mí. Eres mi Lobo y mi Sol, ¿no? No tienes por qué sentir celos.

- Claro... Sólo yo puedo tenerte entre mis brazos. Tú eres sólo mía.

Ambos se sonrieron suavemente, y Elsie se acomodó sobre su pecho mientras él seguía abrazándola por la cintura. Se sorprendieron al ver cómo unos cuantos cazadores cargaban sus armas caminando en dirección al bosque, pero no se movieron. Shawn apretó a su hermana contra su cuerpo con más fuerza.

- Papá dice que los cazadores van a volver a buscar al lobo -Susurró apretando un poco los dientes.

- Y posiblemente acaben matando a sus propios familiares cuando se encuentren con la manada.

- No digas eso. No sabes si todos son licántropos.

- Xavier pertenecía a la manada. No era el único, lo sé. Míralos... cualquiera de ellos podría ser un lobo -Susurró temblosora señalando con la mirada a la gente que pasaba cerca.

- Entiendo que ahora lo veas todo de esa manera. Pero no puedes seguir así, debes superarlo.

- Shawn, ha muerto gente. Gente que me importaba. ¿Por qué todos pretendéis que deje de pensar en ellos?

- Sabes que no quiero decir eso. Es sólo que estando aquí sentada, sin comer y mirando a todo el mundo como si fueran amenazas no vas a conseguir estar bien.

- No me importa. Ya lo he pensado. Voy a ir a verla -Dijo simplemente mientras se levantaba de la mecedora, quitándose el chal para ponerse la capa.

- A verla... -Susurró Shawn lentamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de a quién se refería-. ¿Ahora? Elsie, está cayendo la tarde. Papá no te dejará ir sola ahora, sería mejor que esperases hasta mañana.

- Voy ahora.

- Déjame ir contigo entonces.

- No. Tú quédate aquí y cúbreme, invéntate algo para que piensen que estoy en la habitación. Volveré pronto.

- Espera, ¿qué le vas a decir?

- No lo sé, pero ella podrá decirme algo que me ayude -Susurró pensativa, hasta que vio la mirada preoupada de su hermano. Volvió a acercarse a él, y le acarició la mejilla sonriendo un poco-. No temas por mí, no haré nada que pueda ponerme en peligro. Te lo prometo.

Shawn asintió, y la abrazó de nuevo. Ya sabía que no le pasaría nada. Pero aun así cada vez que se separaban, aunque fueran unas pocas horas, sentía como si fuera la última vez que se veían. No podía evitarlo.

- Vuelve a mis brazos enseguida.

- Sabes que lo haré.

Se despidieron, y cuando Shawn entró por fin en casa, Elsie bajó las escaleras y comenzó a andar más rápido de lo normal.

Caminó a través del pueblo sin prestar atención a las miradas que le dirigía la gente, y cuando llegó al establo entró decidida. Saludó brevemente al cuidador, y comenzó a preparar a su caballo. El animal de color plateado le hizo el trabajo fácil, y finalmente la chica se montó sobre él.

- Pronto se hará de noche, ¿no irás muy lejos, verdad? Ya hemos tenido demasiadas desgracias en este pueblo -Dijo el cuidador, pareciendo realmente preocupado.

Elsie miró al hombre sin ninguna expresión, y finalmente se puso la capucha de su nueva capa. Le era extraño no tener su capa roja, a la que tenía gran cariño. Pero ya no importaba. Quemarla era la mejor opción. Era mejor así.

- No me pasará nada -Dijo con seriedad-. Nunca me pasa nada.

El hombre no comprendió las palabras que la niña decía, pero aun así no dijo nada. Dejó pasar al caballo, y Elsie hizo que comenzara a correr todo lo rápido que podía.

El viento era más fuerte que antes, y pronto se le cayó la capucha de la capa, dejando libre todo su pelo mientras se le alborotaba con los saltos del animal. Hacía mucho frío, y ya comenzaba a nevar. Pero no le importaba, de hecho le gustaba. La nieve la hacía sentir mucho mejor, le daba tranquilidad.

Cabalgó con velocidad, incluso sintiéndose mejor al ver cómo el pueblo se hacía menos visible mientras se alejaba. Eso era lo que necesitaba. Alejarse de allí.

La cabaña siempre había estado alejada del pueblo. A ella no le gustaba demasiado la compañía, siempre se había encontrado más a gusto sola. Nunca había hecho caso de los rumores, y apenas trataba con la gente de los alrededores.

Clarisse Blanc. Su abuela materna. Nunca habían tenido una relación muy estrecha, pero Elsie siempre había podido contar con ella cuando la necesitaba. Siempre la ayudaba y la aconsejaba. Bueno, la ayudaba a su manera, nunca interfería directamente. Pero la chica de ojos azules confiaba en que le diera alguna respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

La mujer salió de la casa en cuanto escuchó el trote, y miró a Elsie mientras bajaba del caballo, como si la estuviera estudiando. Finalmente sonrió, aunque sin perder la compostura y la seriedad, mientras abría los brazos.

- Ven a mí, hijita -Dijo la mujer en tono amable.

Elsie asintió con tristeza, y se adelantó corriento hasta abrazar a su abuela, que la recibió con una sonrisa tranquila.

...

- Es una gran pérdida, la de ese joven. Estamos ante un mes de desdichas y pérdidas -Comentaba la mujer mientras caminaba por la casa ordenando las cosas.

- La gente empieza a pensar que tengo algo que ver con los lobos... No se atreven a decirlo, pero lo sé.

- Cuéntame con todo detalle lo que ocurrió.

- Estaba... estaba paseando con Xavier por los alrededores del bosque, y... el lobo...

- No, querida. Cuéntame lo que realmente ha pasado. Todo lo que no puedes contar, la verdadera causa de la muerte de ese chico.

Elsie se sorprendió ante las palabras de su abuela. ¿Lo que realmente había pasado...? ¿Es que sabía algo?

Le daba reparo contárselo, no se sentía cómoda. Pero al ver la expresión de su abuela le quedó claro que debía ser honesta con ella.

Y se lo contó todo. Todo, desde el ataque de Ojos Verdes, el encuentro que tuvo con la manada impidiendo que atacaran a Byron, lo sucedido con Xavier y que finalmente había descubierto que había licántropos... Todo.

Clarisse Escuchó lo que su nieta le relataba con atención, sin interrumpirla ni moverse para no ponerla más nerviosa. Sabía cómo era, cómo hacer para que la chica de pelo azul se relajara para poder hablar con franqueza, era fácil conseguir que le dijera todo lo que quería. Se parecía demasiado a su padre en ese aspecto, aunque él era bastante más irritante. Por suerte la pequeña Elsie habia salido como su madre. Sí... el lado Blanc estaba más presente en ella que el lado River.

- ¿Quien más sabe esto? -Preguntó una vez la chica de ojos azules hubo terminado de hablar.

- Sólo se lo he contado a Shawn.

La mujer esbozó una pequeña sonrisa irónica, algo de lo que Elsie no se dio cuenta. La abuela se levantó, y le sirvió un cuenco lleno de sopa a su nieta. Pero la chica ni siquiera lo probó, no tenía hambre en ese momento. Sólo era capaz de pensar en una cosa.

- Abuela... ¿Y si el cazador tenía razón? ¿Y si soy una bruja que controla a los lobos sin ser consciente?

- No digas sandeces, niña. Tú eres demasiado pura para ser una bruja.

- ¿Entonces qué es lo que les pasa a los lobos conmigo?

- Todo en este mundo tiene explicación. Todo. Y cada cosa sucede por una razón. Hay ocasiones muy especiales, donde los lobos actuan de manera distinta con ciertas personas. No te preocupes. No eres la primera, ni serás la última.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sabes tú de esto, abuela?

Clarisse no contestó a la pregunta, pero aun así no apartó la mirada de la chica.

- Vuelve a repetirme cómo te llamó el chico antes de morir.

Elsie recordó las últimas palabras de su amigo con demasiada claridad, casi creyó poder oírlas en ese instante. Sintió dolor en su pecho, y bajó la mirada.

- Me llamó... hija de la Luna.

- Ahí tienes tu respuesta, niña. A partir de ahí sólo debes recordar.

- Pero abuela... ¿Por qué no me dices...?

- Es hora de que te vayas, querida. Pronto anochecerá, debes volver a casa. Sé una buena niña y hazme caso. Puedes volver mañana si quieres, ven con tu hermano.

- Está bien... -Susurró algo extrañada, hasta que recordó algo que la hizo entristecer un poco-. Abuela, ¿te importa que me lleve unas flores?

- Claro, niña. Coge todas las que quieras.

- Bien... Me marcho, entonces. Shawn y yo vendremos a visitarte pronto.

Elsie comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pensando en las flores que iba a coger. Debían ser las más especiales.

- Ah, hijita -Dijo la mujer para frenarla, sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada de las verduras que estaba preparando.

- ¿Sí, abuela? -Preguntó la chica, parando justo cuando estaba abriendo la puerta, girándose un poco hacia la mujer.

- Pídele a tu madre un cuento antes de dormir hoy. Que os cuente una leyenda a tu hermano y a ti -Dijo la mujer sin girarse, pero con un tono que denotaba que estaba sonriendo.

La chica de pelo añil no consiguió saber si su abuela intentaba decirle algo, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que quería que pensara en sus palabras. Aun así, no dijo nada y salió de la casa en silencio.

...

El camino de vuelta se le hizo demasiado corto, por mucho que la nieve hiciera más difícil moverse al caballo. Pero fue tranquila, sujetando las flores con cuidado de no dañarlas. Sin más, bajó del animal y caminó con él a través de las casas intentando pasar desapercibida, hasta que llegó de nuevo al establo. Ni siquiera habló al cuidador cuando este recibió al caballo plateado para volver a dejarlo dentro a salvo de la nieve. Había llamado la atención del hombre por las flores, seguramente se estaría preguntando si había ido con el caballo sólo a cogerlas, pero no preguntó nada. Mejor, a él no tenía que importarle lo que ella hiciera con su tiempo.

Ya nadie se atrevía a preguntarle nada, simplemente la observaban con temor, aunque intentaran no manifestarlo.

Le daba igual, estaba mejor sin ellos. Ya contaba con las personas que quería, no necesitaba gente falsa a su alrededor. Volvió a ponerse la capucha para taparse el pelo, y se encaminó.

En lugar de ir por el camino directo, decidió dar un rodeo. No quería que nadie la viera. Sólo faltaba que comenzaran a husmear para saber lo que hacía. Maldito pueblo. Estaba harta de tanta superstición.

Cuando llegó al cementerio, todo estaba silencioso. La nieve no llegaba a cubrir toda la tierra, y había niebla cubriéndolo todo, dándole un aire tétrico. La verdad es que nunca le había dado miedo el cementerio, simplemente le imponía respeto. En ese lugar no había ningún difunto de su familia. Su padre le había contado que se habían ido a vivir a ese pueblo poco después de que naciera, y que aunque su familia estaba asentada en otro sitio desde hacía generaciones, la familia de su madre siempre se iba moviendo de un pueblo a otro con el paso de los años. Nunca había sabido por qué, pero tampoco había preguntado. A su madre no le gustaba hablar de sus antepasados, la única familia que le quedaba aparte de ellos era su madre Clarisse.

En cambio, ahí sí que estaban los padres y el hermano de Shawn. Todos los años iba con él a ver sus tumbas para dejarles flores.

Siempre que iba al cementerio se sentía una intrusa, no podía evitarlo. Pero ahora tenía a alguien a quien visitar allí. No lo soportaba.

Se fijó en todas las tumbas para encontrar la que buscaba, y cuando por fin la encontró se llevó una sorpresa. Había alguien. No lo había visto con la niebla, y se impresionó. Creía que estaría sola. Pero no importaba, con él no se sentía incómoda.

- Ah, Jordan... Es tarde, no deberías estar aquí solo -Susurró acercándose un poco al chico.

El chico de pelo verdoso se giró un poco para mirarla, y sonrió levemente sin moverse.

- Podría decirte lo mismo -Dijo con suavidad-. Parece que ya estás un poco mejor. Me alegro.

Elsie se sintió mal por él. Xavier era su mejor amigo, había estado igual o peor que ella cuando se había enterado de lo ocurrido. Pero Jordan no la miraba como los demás. Tal vez era quien mejor la comprendía, y no temía hablar con ella como hacía siempre. Al menos aun quedaba alguien que no la trataba como si fuera de otro mundo. Quería hacer que esa persona se sintiera bien, aunque ella siguiera estando mal.

Se acercó un poco a él, y se quedó de pie a su lado mirando la tumba del chico, con las flores entre sus brazos.

- Finalmente has venido a despedirle -Dijo el chico con tranquilidad.

- Sí... Ya iba siendo hora. Éramos buenos amigos, por muy mal que esté no puedo abandonarle. Ni siquiera aunque él esté aquí ahora. Quería decirle adiós cuando no hubiera gente alrededor.

- Ser el centro de todas las miradas no es bueno.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio contemplando la tumba. La nieve no había cubierto la tierra, aun era reciente. Había una pila de flores que ya comenzaban a marchitarse. La gente ya se estaba olvidando de él, al igual que ya casi no pensaban en Axel ni en el cazador fallecido. Eran así, ya estaban acostumbrados a la muerte.

Elsie miró de reojo al chico de pelo verde, y vio cómo suspiraba. Tenía que decirlo.

- Jordan... lo siento mucho.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? -Preguntó él, sorprendido.

- No pude hacer nada por él. Me sentí tan impotente, murió en mis brazos... No puedo dejar de pensar en que yo debería estar aquí, ocupando su lugar. Todos serían más felices si Xavier siguiera vivo, y yo estuviera muerta.

Jordan apretó los labios, y suspiró cerrando los ojos. se acercó un poco a la chica, y le puso la mano en el hombro con suavidad.

- No te sientas mal. Xavier está en paz ahora. El dolor aun es reciente, pero debemos superarlo, aunque lleve tiempo. Estoy convencido de que él escogió su propio camino, y que no se arrepiente de nada. Será feliz sabiendo que estás a salvo. Deseando tu propia muerte manchas su memoria.

Elsie sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Se le empañaron los ojos, aunque las palabras de Jordan le resultaron extrañas y perturbadoras.

- Es muy tarde, Jordan... -Susurró con voz temblorosa-. Vuelve a casa. Ahora... ahora la noche no es segura.

El chico suspiró, y sonrió con tranquilidad.

- Está bien. Me iré. Estarás más cómoda para despedirte estando sola. Pero no te quedes aquí mucho tiempo.

La chica no dijo nada, se quedó escuchando las pisadas de Jordan mientras se alejaba lentamente. Hasta que escuchó cómo se detenía durante un momento.

- No debes preocuparte tanto por mí. Yo estoy tan seguro en la manada como tú, hija de la Luna.

Elsie se sobresaltó por esas palabras al instante.

- Qué...

Pero Jordan ya se había ido. Se había esfumado rápida y silenciosamente. La chica comenzó a jadear, sintiéndose mareada de repente. Cayó re rodillas sobre la tierra frente a la tumba de Xavier, dejando caer también las flores sobre ella. Comenzó a llorar sin poder retener las lágrimas.

Otro más... Otro licántropo. Jordan también era un lobo. No, ya no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, todo eso la sobrepasaba.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora? ¿Por qué a ella?

Sabía que todo estaba conectado. Su abuela se lo había dejado muy claro. Ella no había sido la única en estar bien con los lobos. ¿Quién más había pasado por eso?

¿Qué vendría al final? Si los lobos la protegían era por algo. Esperaban algo de ella. Pero aun no sabía qué era. Sólo tenía el presentimiento de que algo se acercaba.

Un momento... Su abuela. Ella le había dicho algo.

_Pídele a tu madre un cuento antes de dormir hoy. Que os cuente una leyenda a tu hermano y a ti._

Una leyenda... Su madre. ¿Qué tenía que ver su madre? No podían ser palabras sin ningún significado. Su abuela nunca decía nada a la ligera. Dos personas, dos hombres lobo la habían llamado hija de la Luna... Leyendas relacionadas con la Luna... La abuela sabía que eran sus favoritas. Y también había incluído a su hermano.

- Mi Lobo y mi Sol...

Levantó un poco la cabeza, y se limpió las lágrimas. Se arrastró un poco, y antes de levantarse acarició la lápida donde estaba escrito el nombre de Xavier.

- Haré lo que sea mejor para todos. No os fallaré -Susurró con firmeza.

Juntó las flores que se le habían caido y las dejó sobre las otras, cerca del nombre en relieve de su amigo. Se levantó por fin, y comenzó a caminar sin sacudirse la tierra del vestido.

Casi sin darse cuenta, en lugar de volver al pueblo se dirigió en dirección contraria.

Los cazadores estarían vigilando la entrada principal al bosque. Pero no los alrededores. Gracias a su capa marrón pasaba aun más inadvertida entre los árboles. Se adentró en lo más profundo del bosque, sin miedo a perderse. Ya eran muchos años caminando entre esos árboles, incluso de noche distinguía todas las sendas del bosque.

Ese era su sitio. Su hogar. Sólo allí se sentía libre, no como en ese maldito pueblo lleno de gente supersticiosa e ignorante. Puede que como le había contado su padre se acabarían yendo de allí. Pero no quería dejar el bosque. Su bosque. De ella y de su hermano. Desde hacía años habían vivido días inolvidables en ese lugar, eran felices jugando con la nieve entre los árboles.

Shawn... Debía estar a su lado.

Se apoyó en el tronco de un árbol, y miró al cielo. La Luna estaba casi plena. Seguro que al día siguiente ya estaría completa.

- Qué guapa estás hoy -Susurró con una pequeña sonrisa, alargando un poco el brazo al cielo, casi como si pudiera acariciarla.

Hija de la Luna... No llegaba a comprender por qué la habían llamado así. ¿Realmente tenía algo que ver con ella? ¿Algo que hacía que los lobos la cuidaran?

- Sabía que no te resistirías a venir -Susurró alguien a su espalda, sorprendiéndola-. Se acerca la luna llena. Supongo que todo está conectado.

Elsie miró hacia atrás, y ni siquiera cambió su expresión al contemplar como el chico de ojos rojos se acercaba a ella lentamente.

- Byron...

- No tenías por qué mentirme. No tiene importancia, realmente no esperaba que renunciaras a venir al bosque.

- Lo lamento. Pero eres tú el que no debería estar aquí. Si te pasara algo malo...

No consiguió acabar la frase, porque se dio cuenta de que en un instante se encontraba en brazos de Byron. El chico la apretó contra su pecho, casi haciéndole daño, mientras la acorralaba contra el árbol donde estaba apoyaba.

- Deja de preocuparte por mí, y preocúpate por ti misma. Por mucho que los lobos te protejan te acabará pasando algo malo. Piensa en ti, en tu propia seguridad. Te sientes bien aquí, entre esas bestias, pero no comprendes lo peligroso que es.

- Eres tú quien no comprende. El bosque es parte de mí, al igual que los lobos. Por fin empiezo a entender lo que está pasando... Es mejor que te vayas, aquí puedes correr peligro -Dijo con dureza, intentando separarse de él-. Déjame sola.

Pero Byron no tenía planeado soltarla.

- ¿Estás pensando en escaparte?

- ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de abandonar a los lobos?

- No. Me cuesta, pero sé que tengo que aceptar que tú les perteneces. Y no me gusta. No me gusta nada que esas bestias tengan tanto poder sobre ti. Que tú les quieras tanto, y que incluso estés dispuesta a morir por ellos. Les amas aun habiendo matado a tanta gente. Gente que tenía tu cariño.

Elsie no respondió. No le gustaba cómo se estaba refiriendo a los lobos. Bestias.

- No estaba diciendo que fueras a escaparte lejos. Estaba diciendo que tal vez estabas pensando en escaparte al bosque. A las montañas. Así podrías estar con ellos.

Y tenía razón. En verdad estaba pensando en quedarse en el bosque para siempre, ocultándose en las montañas con sus lobos. Ellos no dejarían que le pasara nada.

- No lo hagas -Susurró el chico, abrazándola con fuerza-. Soy demasiado egoísta al pedirte esto, lo sé. Pero no quiero que hagas algo tan grande por ellos. ¿Por qué yo no puedo significar tanto para ti?

- ¿Crees que no significas nada para mí...? -Preguntó Elsie con un tono que denotaba sorpresa y asombro.

Byron la soltó por fin, y se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.

- Eres fría. Nunca muestras lo que sientes. Al menos a mí no. Pero aquella noche, cuando te vi con los lobos... fue la primera vez que te vi tan libre. No estabas fingiendo. Les dabas amor. Hacías que tuvieran paz sólo con caminar con ellos y hablarles. Y eras tú misma -Susurró con tristeza, alzando un poco la mano para acariciarle la mejilla-. Les pertenecías por completo en ese momento. Conmigo nunca has sido así. Y no sé si llegaré a ver ese lado tuyo por mí.

Elsie se sintió triste al escuchar esas palabras. Byron se sentía mal por ella. Lo sabía de sobra, siempre había sabido que no era buena para él. Nunca se había portado bien con él, a pesar de sus sentimientos.

- Sé que siempre he sido fría contigo. Y lo siento. No ha sido a propósito, pero no he sido justa -Dijo con suavidad, acercándose un poco a él para tomarle la mano-. Ojalá nos hubiéramos conocido mejor antes de que todo esto sucediera. Tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes.

Era cruel con él. Y aunque no quisiera, siempre iba a ser cruel. Siempre le iba a complacer el saber que el corazón de Byron era suyo. Le quería, pero no era para él. No pertenecía al bosque, no era como ella. En algún momento sus caminos se separarían. El bosque y las montañas. Los lobos. Shawn. Eso era lo que ocupaba todo su corazón. Y no había lugar para Byron. Si lo incluía en su camino sólo encontraría el sufrimiento y la muerte.

- Una vez me dijiste que querías que fuera feliz a tu lado... Pero no sé si tú podrás ser feliz a mi lado. No traigo nada bueno, no soy buena para ti.

El chico sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Apretó la mano de Elsie en la suya.

- Siempre serás demasiado buena para mí. Soy yo el que debe estar a tu altura.

- Sigues sin entenderlo...

- No, lo entiendo. Esta vez es la Luna quien decide. El Lobo y el Sol no pueden hacer nada.

La chica de pelo añil se asombró por sus palabras. Ya sabía que él conocía la leyenda, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido que la utilizara contra ella. Le entristecía la comparación.

Shawn ya ocupaba los dos lugares. Byron no tenía lugar en esa historia.

Se acercó aun con la mano en su mejilla, haciendo que se inclinara un poco para que apoyara la frente sobre la suya. Byron se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba comenzando a llorar.

- Yo no puedo ser tu Luna -Dijo de repente, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. Ya hay alguien que ocupa el lugar del Lobo y el Sol. Pero... te quiero. Te quiero, y por eso debo alejarme de ti. Aunque me duele, no quiero separarme de ti. No ahora que por fin me has visto tal y como soy.

El chico no entendía bien lo que decía. Pero sí que había escuchado claramente que le había dicho que le quería. Le quería, y no quería abandonarle. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Hizo que Elsie levantara un poco la mirada, y secándole las lágrimas, juntó sus labios y la beso con suavidad, pero intensamente. En cuanto se separó un poco de ella vio que la había sorprendido. Le complacía saberlo, la sorpresa hacía que se olvidara de la tristeza que estaba sintiendo hace un momento.

- Byron...

- Estás loca si crees que dejaré que te alejes de mí -Dijo con seriedad-. Yo no quiero una Luna, no quiero ser ni un Lobo lleno de sufrimiento ni un Sol muerto de celos. Yo soy Byron, y tú eres Elsie. Se la Luna de otra persona, la Luna de los lobos, pero se Elsie para mí.

La chica volvió a llorar, sin saber qué hacer. No podía estar con él. Pero la había besado... Era el primer beso que le daba, y... había sido demasiado maravilloso. No quería renunciar a él. Y él no pensaba dejarla marchar. Debía dejarle, pero en ese momento sólo quería sentirlo cerca.

Y en ese instante ocurrió.

Escuchó el rugido, y sintió el golpe que la tiró sobre la nieve con fuerza.

El lobo se abalanzó sobre Byron, cayendo junto a él sobre la nieve únicamente acompañados del grito de sorpresa y dolor del chico de ojos rojos. Elsie se levantó como pudo, se había golpeado contra un árbol con fuerza y se había dañado la pierna. Se separó un poco el pelo de la cara, y miró en la dirección donde antes estaba Byron.

Lo vio tirado sobre la nieve. y el lobo se incorporaba para ir a por él.

El lobo gris. El líder de la manada. Iba a matar a Byron. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué precisamente él, después de todo lo que habían pasado? El líder de la manada había sido tan cariñoso con ella, y había hecho caso cuando le había pedido que dejara al chico en paz. Y ahora iba a por él.

- ¡No! ¡Déjale! -Exclamó Elsie, intentando levantarse para correr hacia ellos. Veía la sangre saliendo del pecho de Byron, manchando su ropa-. ¡Aléjate de él!

El lobo de ojos plateados se quedó parado mirándola, y rugió al ver cómo la chica comenzaba a arrastrarse hasta donde estaba el chico rubio. Elsie le miró a los ojos advirtiéndole, y no se movió. Contempló cómo la chica de pelo azul se abrazaba al cuerpo de Byron enseñando las fauces. Ella le tocó el pecho, comenzando a llorar.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué has hecho esto? -Gritó Elsie al lobo gris, sintiendo enfado y a la vez desesperación y tristeza-. ¡Os pedí que no le hiciérais daño, él nunca os ha hecho nada! ¡Precisamente tú!

El lobo no se movió. Dejó de enseñar los dientes, y ahora miraba a Elsie casi con lástima. Pero ella sabía que no sentía remordimientos. Había ido a por Byron, porque era había herido en el pecho para dañarle el corazón. El corazón que le había entregado a ella.

La chica le dirigió una mirada de furia al animal. No pensaba perdonárselo nunca.

- ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjanos! -Gritó cerrando los ojos con fuerza, abrazando al chico y dando la espalda al lobo gris-. ¡Déjanos en paz, desaparece!

El animal rugió, pero la chica se dio cuenta de que al momento algo cambiaba en él. El hermoso lobo plateado comenzó a aullar débilmente, como si estuviera llorando. Y poco después empezó a correr, alejándose de ellos. Desapareció entre los árboles y la nieve.

Elsie intentaba no sentirse mal por el lobo. Había ido a por Byron dispuesto a matarle. Pero no podía odiarlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasaba esto ahora? Justo cuando le había confesado sus sentimientos. Tal vez era por eso. Tal vez el lobo gris se sentía celoso.

Pero le daba igual. Había herido a Byron. Quería matarle. No, no debía pensar en el lobo. Debía pensar en el chico rubio. Le miró a los ojos, y vió que los cerraba por momentos, respirando con fuerza. Le puso la mano en la mejilla, y le hizo levantar la cabeza.

- Byron, escúchame y no dejes de mirarme, ¿vale? Sé que estás cansado pero no te duermas, mírame, y respira -Dijo con prisa, comenzando a desesperarse al ver la sangre en el pecho del chico rubio-. Yo me he quedado contigo... Ahora debes ser tú quien se quede conmigo.

De nuevo alguien importante para ella estaba en peligro. Byron, precisamente Byron. ¿Por qué el líder de la manada había hecho algo tan horrible sabiendo que Byron le importaba? Le había pedido que no le hiciera daño la primera vez que lo vio, y ahora le hacía esto.

Si él se moría... Si moría no se lo perdonaría. Aun estaba mal porque asesinaran a Axel. No iba a consentirles más muertes.

Abrió la ropa del chico para mirar su pecho. Inspeccionó su herida con cuidado. No le había mordido, le había arañado. Pero no tenía buena pinta... El mayor corte era por debajo del pecho, tal vez su corazón no corría peligro. Pero seguramente tenía algunas costillas rotas, y seguramente se había dañado el pulmón... Estaba saliendo mucha sangre, como la otra vez. Lo mismo que le pasó con Xavier.

Elsie temblaba y las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas ante sus recuerdos. Estaba viviendo la misma situación. Pero esa vez no debía perder la sangre fría. Comenzó a presionar un poco en la herida con la mano que le quedaba libre, pues con la otra le estaba sosteniendo la cabeza. La sangre seguía saliendo y resbalaba caliente por su mano.

Byron comenzó a atragantarse, y un líquido rojo le cayó de la boca hasta el mentón.

- ¡Byron, no cierres los ojos...! ¡Por favor, no te vayas!

Y de pronto, sucedió.

Escucho pasos que se acercaban, y voces preguntando qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Qué debía hacer? Lo mejor era pedir ayuda. Vio a la gente del pueblo, a los cazadores acercándose y quedándose boquiabiertos. Iba a pedirles ayuda cuando se dio cuenta.

Vio las miradas de terror y de angustia. Y comprendió que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Cerró los ojos, y lentamente bajó la cabeza apoyando su frente sobre la de Byron, abrazándole para intentar no ser consciente de lo que iba a pasar.

Porque comprendía lo que estaba pasando a la perfección.

La gente del pueblo no veía a una chica intentando ayudar a la persona que amaba. Simplemente contemplaban con horror a una niña maldita sobre el cuerpo de una persona herida, ambos manchados de sangre. Sólo veían a la niña que nunca había sufrido ningún daño por los lobos. La única causante de todo.

_**Continuará**_


	7. No tengas miedo

**7. No tengas miedo.**

El frío. La nieve. Los árboles. Las montañas.

Todo parecía distinto. Los había visto desde que era pequeña, ¿por qué ahora le parecían diferentes?

Ella misma se sentía diferente. Creía seguir siendo Elsie, pero... algo había cambiado. Intentó levantar las manos, pero se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era posible. Sus manos eran lo que soportaban su peso. Un momento... Lo notaba. No tenía ni manos ni pies. Ni piernas ni brazos.

Tenía patas. Y zarpas. Instintivamente movió la lengua en su boca, y sintió sus largos dientes.

Ya no era humana... ¿Qué era entonces?

Hacía frío, pero se sentía bien. Abrigada y segura. ¿Por qué había cambiado? ¿En qué se había convertido?

Escuchó un aullido cercano. Ladeó la cabeza con rapidez, y se encontró con alguien muy familiar.

El lobo plateado... el líder de la manada. La miraba fijamente, mientras se acercaba a ella moviéndose por la nieve como si flotara. Pero no estaba solo.

Otro lobo de color gris se encontraba con él. Eran exactamente iguales, ambos ejemplares jóvenes y magníficos. Los dos con los mimos ojos de plata. Sin embargo los distinguía a la perfección, sabía cuál de los dos era el macho Alfa.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Podría reconocerla el lobo ahora que había dejado su aspecto normal?

Tenía una sensación rara, pero no encontró extraño el hecho de que el lobo gris la acariciase con la cabeza al terminar de acercarse. Sin dudarlo le devolvió la caricia.

No podía hablar, pero era como si pudiera comunicarse con éllos.

Entonces... ahora era un lobo... Bueno, una loba. ¿Pertenecía a la manada? ¿Era una de ellos?

Ambos lobos la miraron, y al instante comenzaron a correr por la nieve a través de los árboles. El líder iba un poco más lento que el otro para observarla. Y con esa mirada le proponía que les siguiera. No estaba segura de si podría seguirles. Eran demasiado rápidos. Un momento. Ahora ella también era una loba. Claro que podía seguirles.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, temiendo no saber utilizar sus nuevas extremidades, pero realmente no le costaba. Pronto se encontró corriendo hasta casi quedarse sin aliento al seguir al líder de la manada y a su gemelo. Se sentía de maravilla. El viento y el frío la golpeaban, sentía la nieve sacudiéndose bajo sus garras al saltar, esquivaba los árboles con una agilidad increíble. Le gustaba. Era una sensación increíble. Y más sabiendo que estaba compartiendo ese momento con sus amados lobos.

Estuvieron corriendo los tres juntos durante mucho tiempo. Podrían haber sido horas, no le hubiera importado. Sin embargo sentía que se olvidaba de algo. Todo era perfecto, estaba corriendo por el bosque y las montañas con su lobo. Debería sentirse feliz, y completa. Pero le faltaba algo.

No le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo. Mientras ralentizaba el paso, se dio cuenta de que la Luna estaba en lo alto del cielo, observándolos. Los lobos se detuvieron, y tras mirarla durante unos instantes, alzaron la cabeza aullando con todas sus fuerzas. Elsie disfrutó del maravillosos sonido, y se sintió tan atraída que se atrevió a unirse a su llamada. Los tres aullaron juntos a la Luna.

...

Elsie despertó al escuchar como la puerta se abría. A través de los barrotes del calabozo pudo distinguir el bonito pelo añil de su madre moviéndose, mientras ella se acercaba deprisa.

- ¡Elsie, mi cielo...!

- Mamá... -Susurró incorporándose un poco, sonriendo suavemente.

Se sentía algo débil, lo reconocía.

La habían capturado la noche anterior, y sin mediar palabra la habían encerrado en la celda. Ya no temían culparla de todo lo que sucedía con los lobos. Y ya sabía lo que le esperaba.

Pero no se iba a mostrar triste. No iba a llorar. Aceptaría lo que viniera. Además, no quería que su madre se sintiera mal, no soportaba verla triste. Debía mostrarse fuerte por ella.

Kaley observaba a su hija con el corazón destrozado, arrodillándose junto a los barrotes de la celda para cogerle la mano.

- Mira lo que te han hecho... No puedo soportarlo. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te han herido?

- Estoy bien, mamá. No te preocupes.

- Tu padre está hablando con los cazadores. Estamos intentando sacarte de aquí, pero no atienden a razones...

- ¿Dónde está Byron? -Preguntó sin más.

La mujer contuvo la respiración unos segundos, para suspirar cerrando los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza. Elsie ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Mamá, dime qué ha pasado con Byron -Dijo con firmeza, endureciendo sus ojos.

Kaley miró a su hija, sintiéndose mal. Elsie estaba aguantando la sangre fría para no preocuparla. Era igual que su padre, siempre guardando calma para que no se pusiera de los nervios. Nunca había sabido cómo eran capaces de estar tan tranquilos cuando se encontraban en peligro, era exasperante. Se volvían locos si alguien querido sufría algún daño, pero era como si no les importara el daño que podían sufrir ellos mismos.

Realmente Elsie era como James. Aunque por desgracia abarcaba más el lado de su familia materna.

Comenzó a sentirse culpable, pero intentó mantenerse serena. Le habían permitido hablar con su hija en ese momento, no podía perder el tiempo. Atravesó los barrotes con las manos, y tomó las de Elsie para acariciárselas con cariño.

- No te preocupes. Se ha estabilizado, aunque está inconsciente. Ya le han atendido la herida de su pecho, pronto se pondrá bien.

- ¿Seguro? El lobo le atacó con mucha fuerza, y perdió mucha sangre. ¿Está bien de verdad?

- Sí. Estará perfectamente.

La chica suspiró aliviada, echándose el flequillo hacia atrás. Pero entonces se acordó de algo más.

- ¿Dónde está Shawn? Necesito verle enseguida.

De nuevo, Kaley titubeó.

- No será bueno que tu hermano te vea aquí -Susurró.

- Tengo que verle. Le prometí que volvería directa a sus brazos. Necesito verle. Ahora.

- Es que... Shawn ahora mismo está ocupado con otras cosas. No va a poder estar aquí.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?

¿Le había pasado algo por su culpa? ¿Le habrían encerrado a él también? Era de su familia, él también estaba relacionado con los lobos. Maldito pueblo... Si le habían hecho algo a su hermano ya podían tener miedo. Y no de los lobos precisamente.

- Shawn está bien, ¿verdad? Está a salvo. Dime que al menos mi hermano está a salvo.

La mujer comenzó a llorar, y esbozó una débil sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su hija.

- Eres maravillosa, mi niña. En ningún momento preguntas lo que te pasará a ti. Sólo te preocupas por los demás.

- Lo que me pase a mí no tiene importancia. Ya he causado suficiente daño.

- No... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Ante todo debes pensar que has actuado bien. Gracias a ti Byron ha aguantado consciente para que le ayudasen. Has evitado que muera.

- Justo después de que un lobo le atacara por celos.

La mujer de pelo añil se sorprendió por sus palabras. Y la chica sabía que su madre entendía perfectamente de qué estaba hablando. Durante la noche que había pasado encerrada había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar, sobre todo en lo que le había dicho su abuela. Poco a poco, y con un gran esfuerzo, iba comprendiéndolo todo.

y sin más, relató a su madre todo, absolutamente todo lo que le había pasado en sus escapadas al bosque. No se sorprendió al ver que la mujer apenas cambiaba su expresión.

- Finalmente te has dado cuenta de todo lo que ocurre -Susurró Kaley, posando una mano sobre su antebrazo.

- Finalmente, y después de tanto misterio. Por fin he aceptado mis rarezas. Y ahora empiezo a comprenderlo, aunque aun desconozco las razones que tienen los lobos para cuidarme. Pero sí que vi lo que sentía el líder de la manada. No soportaba que Byron estuviera cerca de mí. Lo perdonó la primera vez, pero... ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

- Eres muy inteligente, mi niña.

- No lo suficiente. Aun necesito que tú me cuentes lo que ocurre. La abuela no quiso decírmelo, quería que fueras tú.

Kaley dejó salir algunas lágrimas, mientras acercaba su rostro al de su hija acariciándole el pelo, aun separadas por los barrotes.

- Siento haberte dado este destino. No creía que fuera a pasar tan pronto.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo para que tú te culpes?

Ella callaba, aun agarrándose el brazo e intentando evitar la mirada de su hija pequeña. Pero Elsie debía saberlo, no iba a dejar el asunto.

- Mamá... Dime la verdad. Tú siempre me dijiste que ellos nunca me harían daño, y era verdad... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

- Elsie... Tú y yo... y también tu abuela, todas hemos pasado por esto. Nunca hemos sabido por qué realmente, pero por mucho que nos movamos los lobos siempre nos encuentran.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No podemos huir de lo que somos. No quería que tuvieras que cargar con un peso tan grande, pero ya no queda otra opción. En algún momento de nuestras vidas debemos sacrificarnos por ellos. Nacimos para los lobos, les pertenecemos.

- ¿Es por eso que me Xavier y Jordan dijeron que era hija de la Luna?

- Sí, así es como nos llaman. Ahora mismo tú eres la última en nuestro linaje. Si algún día tienes una hija, ella tendrá nuestro destino también. Con el siguiente líder de la manada.

- Esto es demasiado...

- El lobo atacó a Byron para asegurarse de que él no se interpusiera entre vosotros. Mato a Axel Blaze porque sabía que él también quería estar contigo. Hoy hay Luna Llena, Elsie. Debes dejar que el líder de la manada te muerda.

- ¿Qué...? -Dijo Elsie, ya terminando de asustarse.

Kaley sonrió compasiva a su hija, y acercándose un poco más se levantó la manga del vestido, dejando el descubierto la cicatriz de su brazo. La chica se quedó boquiabierta al reconocer las marcas de dientes de lobo.

- ¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó con un leve susurro, sacando la mano fuera de los barrotes y tocándole el brazo.

- Esto es lo que debes hacer. Los lobos te protegen y te cuidan porque el líder de la manada te pertenece. Él depende de ti.

- No... No lo entiendo...

- Piensa en Ojos Verdes. Recuerdas que desapareció después del ataque, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿pero qué tiene que ver Ojos Verdes con...? -Comenzó la pregunta, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, y de pronto se sintió mareada-. No...

No podía ser, era imposible.

- Sí -Asintió Kaley, sonriendo un poco-. Ves sus ojos a diario desde que llegaste a este mundo. Fue lo primero que viste al nacer.

- Papá...

- Ojos Verdes era mi lobo, me correspondía a mí ser su enlace con la Luna. Él decidió quedarse aquí, y no quiso hacerme cambiar. Ahora ha llegado el momento de que tú cumplas el deseo de el líder de la manda. Perteneces a ese lobo, y él te pertenece a ti, por derecho propio.

- ¿No quiso hacerte cambiar?

La mujer estuvo a punto de contestar, pero escuchó un ruido procedente de la puerta cerrada. Se les había acabado el tiempo, el carcelero llegaría en un momento para separarlas. Apresurada, se acercó a los barrotes de la celda y abrazó a su hija como pudo, dándole un largo y tierno beso en la frente.

- Sé valiente -Le susurró al oído cuando comenzaba a levantarse.

- ¡Mamá...! -Exclamó la chica de pelo azul, intentando agarrar la mano de su madre.

- Elsie, recuerda que te quiero. Tu padre y yo te queremos, a ti y a también a tu hermano. Siempre nos tendréis. No tengas miedo.

Y fue así como se despidió, justo un segundo antes de que el hombre que se ocupaba de la celda abriera la puerta y le ordenara salir. Se quedó mirando a Elsie con crueldad. Estaría pensando que sus actos eran tan imperdonables que ni siquiera se merecía despedirse de su familia.

Fueron unos instantes que le parecieron eternos. No supo nada más de sus padres ni su hermano. Dos cazadores entraron en el calabozo, y le ataron las manos para tirar de ella y hacerla salir a recibir su castigo. No se sorprendió cuando vio a todos los habitantes del pueblo abrirles paso hasta las escaleras donde se erigía un poste de madera, completamente rodeado de paja. Así era como se eliminaba a las brujas, con el fuego.

Pudo distinguir a su abuela entre la multitud, junto a sus padres mirándola con algo que parecía tristeza. Aun así mantendría las formas, y Elsie se lo agradecía. _Cuando te mueres, lo peor es el sufrimiento que dejas a tus seres queridos. Ninguno debe dejarse llevar por la amargura en el momento de la muerte, eso es lo que destroza a ambas partes._ Se lo había dicho una vez cuando era pequeña. Por eso sabía que su abuela no lloraría, y por eso ella tampoco podía permitirse llorar.

Su madre clavaba su mirada en el suelo, intentando no derrumbarse. Aunque por las palabras que le había dicho antes parecía haber aceptado que su hija iba a morir de una forma horrible, pero aun así intentaba mostrarse tranquila, en brazos de su marido. James sí que miraba a Elsie fijamente, directamente a los ojos. Ojos Verdes... Al mirarla intentaba decirle lo mismo que Kaley: sé valiente. No hay nada que temer.

Sacó fuerzas, y sonrió a su padre con todo el cariño que guardaba dentro, consiguiendo así no estallar en lágrimas. Estaba dispuesta a aceptar el castigo que le habían impuesto. Pero aun le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer... Ojalá hubiera podido despedirse de Byron, de sus amigos... Y también de su hermano. No volvería a verlo nunca, y había incumplido su promesa. Pero ahí acababa todo.

Los hombres la llevaron hasta el poste, e hicieron que se arrodillara para atarle las manos con fuerza. No se resistió ni siquiera cuando le pusieron la soga en el cuello, privándola así de cualquier movimiento. Suspiró lentamente, cerrando los ojos y bajando un poco la cabeza.

- ¡Quemaremos a la bruja! -Gritó uno de los hombres que la habían escoltado-. ¡La quemaremos, y el hechizo que posee a los lobos desaparecerá!

No abrió los ojos cuando escuchó cómo encendían las antorchas. No quería. Estaba viendo a su hermano, él acariciaba su pelo, mirándola a los ojos con infinito cariño. Las cosas ya no parecían tan terribles. Sí... Así era como quería morir. Mirando a Shawn a los ojos.

_Lo siento, mi Lobo y mi Sol. Lo intenté, pero no pude volver a tus brazos. Por favor, no me odies. Sabes que yo te quiero por encima de todo_ -Pensó con algo de amargura, por fin dejando que una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla_._

Los hombres prendieron fuego alrededor del poste donde estaba atada Elsie, y el humo comenzó a invadirlo todo. La chica empezó a toser. Casi toda la gente del pueblo gritaba, la llamaban bruja y decían que era hora de que pagara por todas las vidas que había arrebatado a través de los lobos. Sus padres y su abuela no se movían. El resto de su pequeña familia intentaba correr hacia ella para salvarla, pero los cazadores se lo impedían.

Comenzaba a marearse, y a sentir arcadas. El fuego y el humo ascendían, y se acercaban cada vez más a su cuerpo. Era el final.

Pero de pronto no escuchó nada a su alrededor. Los gritos de los habitantes del pueblo habían cesado. ¿Se habían quedado en silencio?

Entonces escuchó los rugidos. Hermosos aullidos a su alrededor, mezclándose con exclamaciones. Le lloraban los ojos, pero aun así los abrió para ver lo que pasaba.

Jamás en su vida se había sorprendido tanto. Los lobos... Todos los lobos de la manada habían bajado del bosque. Se habían interpuesto entre ella y las personas del pueblo. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar al verlos, y salían corriendo para no ser atacados. Hubiera sonreído de no ser por el miedo a que mataran a la gente del pueblo. Habían sido crueles con ella, pero aun así eran vidas humanas. No quería que nadie muriese por ella.

Pero parecía que no podría evitarlo. Los animales dejaban a los niños en paz, pero atacaban a los adultos. Quiso gritarles para que se detuvieran, pero no le salía la voz. Era horrible ver la masacre que estaban comenzando a causar, pero supo que aunque pudiera decirles que parasen no lo harían. ¿Dónde estaba su familia? A ellos no les pasaría nada, de eso estaba segura. Estarían a salvo.

Se asustó al ver que el fuego seguía avanzando, pero eso no le quitó la sorpresa al sentir que había alguien tras ella, rompiendo sus ataduras. En cuanto se hubo librado de la soga de su cuello se giró, y no se encontró a otra persona que a Shawn. Aun estaba algo mareada, pero se lanzó a sus brazos comenzando a llorar. Estaba tan asustada que no se pudo reprimir.

- ¡Shawn...!

- Vámonos. Volverán a por ti.

Elsie se sorprendió por la actitud de su hermano, pero asintió cuando él le limpió las lágrimas suavemente, aunque con prisa. Y empezaron a correr hacia la salida del pueblo, hacia el bosque. No pudo evitar sonreír al volver a verse agarrada de su mano. No la odiaba por no haber vuelto junto a él. Se había arriesgado para salvarla.

Aun se encontraba mal por haber respirado el humo, pero de pronto se sintió alarmada al darse cuenta de algo. El pelo de Shawn no era como siempre. Era de color rosado, muy claro. ¿Qué le había pasado? Eso no era por la luz rojiza que daba el fuego. Incluso la caída de sus puntas era diferente. Estaba realmente extraño, no sólo por su pelo, sino también por su actitud. Pero era su hermano, de eso estaba segura.

El muro de madera que mostraba la salida al bosque estaba cada vez más cerca, ya lo veía deseando traspasarlo para que ambos pudieran estar a salvo. Escuchaba a Shawn murmurar que ya quedaba menos, que pronto todo acabaría. Incluso su voz sonaba extraña. Pero agradecía escucharla.

Y de pronto, surgiendo de la nada, escuchó el disparo.

Sintió el dolor. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte, era horrible. Pero fue muy rápido. Le ardía el hombro, y notaba algo cálido resbalando por su brazo. Su paso se detuvo, aunque intentó no pararse, pero de repente se quedó sin fuerzas. Eso bastó para hacer que su hermano mayor se detuviera a mirarla alarmado.

- ¡Elsie...! -Exclamó, aunque la chica no escuchó más que un eco.

La chica cayó sobre la nieve sin hacer ruido, viendo perfectamente cómo la superficie blanca se iba tiñendo de rojo. Del rojo de su sangre. Soltó un pequeño gemido, sin poder apartar la mirada de la sangre que le salía del hombro. No vio como algunos de los lobos saltaban sobre el cazador que le había disparado. Y aun así, el dolor era tan fuerte que ni siquiera conseguía moverse ni gritar. El chico de ojos grises se agachó junto a ella, comenzando a asustarse. La levantó con cuidado, bajándole el hombro del vestido para ver la herida.

- Maldita sea... -Murmuró dolido, al mismo tiempo que sentía que alguien tocaba su brazo. Se giró, y se encontró con los ojos del lobo plateado, el líder de la manada. Cerró los ojos un poco más aliviado, y se incorporó levantando a Elsie, que casi se hallaba en la inconsciencia-. Lo siento, la han herido. Debemos llevárnosla de aquí.

El lobo aparentemente asintió, y bajó las patas delanteras para que el chico pudiera dejar a Elsie sobre él. Ella no era del todo consciente de lo que estaba pasando, pero le vino bien el calor del cuerpo del animal. aunque el dolor seguía estando ahí. Comenzaron a avanzar rápido, aprovechando que con el ataque de la manada ya apenas había gente que pudiera verlos. El lobo iba rápido, pero Shawn le seguía los pasos, mirando a la chica todo el tiempo. Su respiración se aceleraba, y estaba sudando. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, no debía quedarse dormida. La tomó de la mano, y se la apretó con fuerza.

- No te preocupes. No dejaré que te pase nada. Pero pase lo que pase, no cierres los ojos -Le dijo en voz baja, acercándose a su rostro para que pudiera mirarlo bien a los ojos-. Estoy contigo.

- Shawn... -Comenzó a susurrar Elsie, respirando de una forma muy fuerte.

- Estoy aquí. Tranquila, te pondrás bien.

- ¿Dónde está Shawn...? -Consiguió preguntar con un tono de voz increíblemente débil, sorprendiéndole.

El chico se quedó parado por esas palabras, poco después intercambiando una mirada extrañada con el lobo gris. Le negó con la cabeza al animal, pero después de que este le sostuviera los ojos, suspiró intranquilo, mientras volvían a moverse. Se acercó un poco más a la chica, posando la mano en su mejilla. Estaba dejando de sudar, y le daba la sensación de que estaba helada.

- Él está bien. Confía en mí, yo te protegeré.

Elsie se esforzó para poder asentir, intentando apretar la mano del chico de pelo rosa. El dolor era horrible, pero tenía que aguantar. Tenía que ver a Shawn.

**Continuará**


End file.
